Bienvenido (SasuSaku)
by Ari DC
Summary: Después de años de vagar, mi viaje de redención finalmente había llegado a su fin. Ahora, sólo me quedaba un último desenlace, volver a la Villa de la Hoja y reencontrar a alguien. Pues, en aquel momento, sólo existía un lugar donde yo deseaba y debería estar. Al lado de ella.
1. Prólogo

**_Felicitaciones_**.

Fue todo lo que me permitió escribir en aquel pergamino durante la primavera de su cumpleaños.Pero yo sabía que ella entendía y eso era suficiente para mí.Siempre que ella supiera que mis pensamientos aún estaban en ella y que yo todavía la agradecía por todo, ya me bastaba.

Fueron tres años lejos de Konoha desde el día en que partí a mi redención.Los enemigos que enfrenté en medio del camino ya no tenían importancia, pues ahora deseaba poner todo en el pasado y enterrarlo, así como enterré mis sentimientos por todo ese tiempo.Deseaba guardar solamente las buenas acciones y agradecimientos sinceros que recibí de diversos aldeanos en ese tiempo, pero aunque verdaderas, esas palabras ya no me eran suficientes.

Algo faltaba dentro de mí.

Hasta que una carta de Naruto me recordó que había personas que me esperaba y un sueño a realizar.No era que me olvidara, pero yo esperaba sentirme listo para encarar la vida que me esperaba dentro de las puertas de la villa.

La verdad es que me di cuenta de que jamás estaría preparado.Sin embargo, estaba a la hora de volver a casa.

Estaba a la hora de volver a ella.

Sakura.

La niña del Team 7 que se declaró para mí abiertamente al menos dos veces y que sólo rechazé.Y aún así, ella nunca desistió de mí, fuera como una pasión desenfrenada, un amigo o sólo un compañero de equipo.La única chica lo suficientemente fuerte para amar a alguien tan roto como yo.

Sakura siempre estuvo a mi lado, buscando mostrarme que yo no era sólo el hombre frívolo por el cual yo intentaba pasar.Aquellos grandes ojos verdes conseguían ver por dentro de mí y yo simplemente no entendía cómo era posible.Sakura era capaz de ver mi alma y descifrar mis acciones más desinteresadas.

Tal vez por eso su esperanza de traerme de vuelta se mantuvo viva por tantos años.Sakura veía más allá de lo que yo mostraba y su increíble habilidad de verme tan bien me traía ciertos escalofríos.Al final, yo prefería mantenerme en las sombras, pero su luz se mete en alcanzar y aclarar mis sentimientos más oscuros.

¿Hasta dónde Sakura era capaz de ir por mi causa?

Descubrí que iba hasta el final el día en que me marché, cuando ella me pidió que la llevara conmigo por mi camino de venganza.

Ella estaría dispuesta a todo, sólo para que yo retrocediera en el sendero sombrío en el que yo elegí vivir.

Y en uno de esos intentos, casi llegué a terminar con su vida.No tengo como agradecer a Naruto por haberme impedido cometer tal hazaña.Pues mi mente no estaba segura y mi cuerpo era nada más que un total descontrol.

Me había convertido en un muñeco aún peor que Danzo, porque ya no era capaz de distinguir a las personas que querían mi bien.

Sin embargo, Sakura encontró dentro de sí una manera de perdonarme, aunque yo no haya logrado alcanzar mi propio perdón para eso.Aunque yo no se lo hubiera pedido.

Siempre me sorprendió cuán grande era el corazón de Sakura.Era posible caber tantos amores, tantas personas queridas y ella todavía insistía en darlo para mí.Pronto para mí.Un hombre que no la retribuyó en igualdad, alguien que no se importara con sus sentimientos amorosos por encontrarlos simplemente innecesarios cuando éramos más jóvenes.

La rechacé por tanto tiempo, la alejé tantas veces ... Y Sakura continuó mostrándose una verdadera compañera insistente.Tsc ... como ella es irritante, siempre fuera.Pero esa es una de las características que me hicieron ver mejor después de la Gran Guerra.

Porque Sakura no desistiría de mí, de salvarme, de verme bien.Ella era irritantemente insistente y probablemente la única oportunidad de salvar mi alma de las tinieblas que aún me habitaban.Sakura era nada menos que la luz.La luz de mi salvación.

Aquellos meses en que me quedé encerrado en la prisión, ella era la única que me visitaba incansablemente todos los días con algunas frutas e historias para contar, después de todo, Naruto empezaba a prepararse con Kakashi para asumir el puesto de Hokage en el futuro y su tiempo libre era más escaso.

Aunque el rubio me visitaba muchas veces durante la semana, era con la presencia de ella que me sentía cómodo.Incluso estando completamente atado en un lugar oscuro, me sentía en casa a su lado.Una sensación familiar de confort que me recordaba solamente cuando era niño y mi familia estaba viva y feliz.

Escuchar su voz, incluso sin poder verla, sentir su olor embriagando la celda fría y oscura, esperaba ansioso por cada nueva visita, eso era suficiente para mantener mi cordura.Sakura me permitió que yo seguía siendo quien era, sin perderme en una soledad absoluta.

Ella me había esperado por tanto tiempo, pero aquella espera no me era digna.Nunca lo fue.

Cuando me pidió que la llevara conmigo la segunda vez que dejé la villa, fue mi turno de dar una última oportunidad para seguir su vida con alguien que la merecía verdaderamente.

En mi última despedida, no niego que mi corazón ya estaba entregado a ella, pero yo jamás sería digno de Sakura, y yo esperaba que ella percibía el gran error que era amar un Uchiha roto.Yo no le daría nada más allá del sufrimiento.Al menos no mientras yo todavía cargara mis arrepentimientos en la piel.

Creí fielmente que tres años sin noticias la haría ver que Naruto la aguardaba, como ella hacía conmigo.Tal vez, sólo tal vez, aquel cabezahueca fuera el hombre adecuado para hacerla feliz.Y yo estaba dispuesto a tragar mi orgullo y cariño por Sakura sólo por la certeza de que ella estaría completa al lado de un gran amor que no la hubiera herido.Alguien que por toda la vida la protegió en vez de aquel que intentó borrarla del mundo en un momento de locura.

Pero el anuncio de la boda de Naruto con Hinata me sorprendió.Eso sólo podría significar dos cosas: o Sakura todavía me esperaba o había encontrado otro amor que no fuera el Uzumaki.

Este pensamiento me incomodó y cuando mi mente vagaba por la posibilidad de que Sakura estuviera en los brazos de un hombre cualquiera, que tal vez no aprobase, hacía que mi Sharingan despertara inconscientemente.Yo aceptaría a Naruto, yo podía vivir con el hecho de que estuvieran juntos.Él sí la merecía.

Pero no con otro chico.No cualquier persona.

Necesitaba volver.Aunque mi redención no hubiera terminado, aunque nunca terminara.Yo necesitaba regresar a la aldea y descubrir que camino Sakura recorrió por esos años.

Yo sería egoísta una última vez.Yo buscaría en ella mi oportunidad de felicidad, fuera la mínima posible.

Viajé incesantemente por una semana.Dormía apenas pocas horas por noche y con el rayo del sol ya me disponía a recorrer otra parte del camino.Yo tenía prisa.Presiona para verla.

Tuve temores de lo que encontraría al atravesar las puertas de Konoha, pero mi curiosidad era aún mayor que mis miedos.¿Será que me recibiera?¿Estaría feliz con mi vuelta?¿O será que en aquel momento ella deseara nunca más verme?

La idea de reconstruir mi clan estaba viva en mi mente, pero porqué no volver a empezar con Sakura?¿Si no con la única mujer que me despertó una sensación caliente en el pecho?No había opciones para mí y yo sabía que si mis posibilidades estuvieran escasas, así estarían las posibilidades de los Uchihas.¿Sería el fin de mi clan?¿El fin de mi linaje?

Son tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.Nada en lo que pueda sostenerme, nada que pueda esperar con total certeza.Mi regreso no era nada más que una incógnita que devia ser descubierta.

Y aún así continué mis pasos hasta ver la entrada de aquel lugar que aún consideraba mi hogar.

El sol nacía en el horizonte y Sasuke Uchiha estaba de vuelta a Konoha.

o-o-o

_Espero les guste_


	2. Capitulo 1

—Sabía que eras tú, cuando sentí tu chakra, Sasuke— una voz conocida dijo despreocupada mientras el hombre se recostaba en un árbol pocos metros antes de la entrada de la villa.— Me pareció que me estaba volviendo loco, pero por lo visto mis sentidos siguen afilados como siempre.

—Kakashi— respondí con una media sonrisa, verdaderamente satisfecho de ver mi sensei en esas vestiduras de Hokage.

—Te Perdiste el matrimonio de Naruto la semana pasada— comentó y yo asentí.

—Yo estaba demasiado lejos— expliqué y él asistió.

—Tu viaje de redención llegó al su final o es sólo una visita pasajera?— preguntó acercándose.

—Todavía no sé que decir— he hablado sincero. Al final, todo dependería de una cierta persona.

—Ella te espera, Sasuke. — Sus palabras fueron tranquilas y directas, haciendo algo en mi pecho calentarse con la constatación de que Sakura aguardaba mi regreso.

Asentí con la cabeza sin demostrar lo inquieto que estaba por dentro.

—Vamos, debes estar cansado— dijo Kakashi y caminó frente a mí.

Sólo lo seguí, pero sabía exactamente dónde me llevaría.

Entregó las llaves de mi casa en el Distrito Uchiha. Pude percibir que el lugar estaba reformado y me sentía satisfecho en saber que Naruto no se había olvidado de mí, ya que yo estaba totalmente seguro de que aquello había sido obra de él.

—Naruto ...— empecé a hablar, pero Kakashi me interrumpió.

—Sí. Él mismo. Dijo que no descansaría hasta reconstruir el Distrito y así lo hizo. Deberías visitarlo hoy— sugirió y yo sólo asentí afirmando que estaba de acuerdo.— Bienvenido, Sasuke. Hasta otro día— se despidió y suspiré profundamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea de vivir en aquella casa asombrosa una vez más.

Miré de nuevo a la puerta de entrada y suspiré profundamente. Preferí aplazar el encuentro con el lugar que un día fue mi hogar. El recuerdo de la noche que mi vida cambio, aún seguimos presente, aún dolía mucho.

Pero en la misma proporción que sentía aquel dolor, me sentía todavía traicionado por Itachi por haberme dejado en la ignorancia y por todos los años de odio por la persona equivocada.

Di la vuelta por afuera de la casa y me dediqué sólo en sentarme debajo del árbol que mi madre había plantado cuando yo todavía era pequeño. Ella cuidaba de aquel jardín con todo el cariño de su corazón y tal vez por eso, incluso después de tantos años, todavía era posible sentir su presencia en cada flor o planta que se mantenían intactas en aquel lugar. O era solamente yo tratando de agarrar cualquier recuerdo como una forma de mantenerla viva.

Me acomodé mejor en el tronco y me permití conciliar por unas horas sin tener que preocuparme por cualquier visita inesperada. Me sentí en paz como hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

Tal vez, en algún momento, yo pudiera ver aquella casa como mía, un verdadero hogar. Inmediatamente, sin ninguna previsión de mi parte, mis pensamientos iban hasta ella, aquella por la cual valía la pena enfrentar mis demonios. Sin embargo, necesitaba recorrer un buen camino hasta borrar los recuerdos que esas paredes me recordaban.

Cuando era más joven, aquella casa no era más que mi mayor estímulo para la venganza. La sangre de mis padres marcados en el suelo, la habitación de Itachi, las fotos que mantuve en la sala de estar ... todo era para que nunca me olvidara cuánto era feliz antes de que mi hermano me quitar todo lo que tenía.

Me pregunté si todos los muebles seguían de la misma manera que los dejé, o si Naruto hizo más que restaurar el exterior. Sentí curiosidad, pero mi cansancio era mayor. Yo todavía tendría mucho tiempo para analizar cada centímetro de aquel lugar, sólo no en aquel momento.

Me dormí recordando la foto que creía todavía debía estar esperando en la cómoda de mi cuarto. El retrato del Team 7.

Éramos tan jóvenes. En mi mente sólo se pasaba el deseo de venganza y yo había cerrado mis ojos para todo lo demás. ¿Cómo no había percibido el gran compañero que era Naruto? ¿O como era cálida la sonrisa de Sakura?. ¿Cómo pude ignorar los consejos y advertencias de Kakashi?

Los errores del pasado todavía estaban marcados en mí. Jamás podré borrarlos de mi alma, pero todavía tengo tiempo para hacer cosas buenas que justifiquen el hecho de que todavía esté vivo. De lo contrario, sería mejor que yo hubiera perdido mucho más que sólo mi brazo durante la lucha en el Valle del Fin. Y yo simplemente no podía echar fuera aquella nueva oportunidad que Naruto y el universo me habían dado.

Yo haría más, yo sería más. Yo protegería a todos, yo sería un salvador, y no más un vengador.

Ese, ese era mi nuevo objetivo. Y yo lo haría realidad.

Me desperté sintiéndome leve relajado. Miré de nuevo a la casa delante de mí y preferí no sanar mi curiosidad. Si yo pudiera postergar mi entrada en esas habitaciones, seguramente no me quejaba. A pesar de ser mi hogar, ya había estado mucho tiempo solo y sabía que dentro de esas paredes ese sentimiento sería intensificado.

Me levanté y sacudí los rastros de hojas y suciedad de mi ropa. Dejé mis pertenencias en el balcón de madera, sabiendo que nadie entraría allí o robaría algo. Después de todo, nadie sería lo suficientemente loco para invadir una propiedad Uchiha.

Caminé sin prisa por las calles y en pocos minutos yo estaba exactamente donde pretendía.

Tres golpes en la puerta fueron suficiente para que la figura de Hinata surgiera detrás de la puerta.

—Sasuke-san, está de vuelta! Naruto-kun quedará tan feliz— afirmó con la voz suave y una sonrisa gentil.

—¿Él se encuentra aquí?— pregunté de forma directa. Nunca fui muy bueno con conversaciones, pero Hinata no parecía incómoda con mi manera.

—En realidad, salió para encontrarse con Iruka-sensei en Ichiraku. Pero no debe tardar en llegar, te gustaría esperarlo? Debe estar cansado del viaje, y hambriento también.

Agradezco la invitación, pero la rechacé. Pensé que una vuelta por la villa hasta el restaurante me haría bien. Hace tanto tiempo que estuve fuera y podía percibir que muchas cosas estaban diferentes.

Caminé a pasos lentos por las calles de Konoha, sin importarme las miradas curiosas y algunas incluso asustadas. Los comentarios se intensificaban conforme los civiles comprobaban quién era realmente y yo ya podía imaginar que la noticia llegaría en los oídos de Sakura antes de que pudiera encontrarla.

Eso probablemente estropearía mis planes. Pero no había cómo impedir que ocurriera tal acontecimiento. Por lo tanto, continué mi camino hasta avistar la carpa favorita del Uzumaki.

Naruto estaba tan entretenido entre su conversación con Iruka y su enorme plato de ramen que ni siquiera sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de sí. Todavía intentaba entender cómo ese idiota seguía vivo si siempre mantenía su guardia baja de esa manera.

Suspiré hasta el fondo de mi mente, y llamé su nombre de una vez por todas. Su cuerpo giró lentamente hasta girar por completo y los grandes ojos azules me miraban sorprendidos. Se mantuvo impasible, sólo aguardando la explosión que yo sabía que vendría en cualquier momento. O eso no sería el Naruto que yo conocía.

Y como ya era esperado, su enorme sonrisa ocupó todo su rostro y el Uzumaki me agarró en un salto.

—TEME, ESTÁS DE VUELTA!— gritó en mis oídos y yo hice una mueca por el dolor de su timbre agudo.

—Sueltame, Naruto— murmuré, pero de nada funcionó, pues él continuó apoyado sobre mis hombros mientras intentaba contar algunas novedades.

Yo suspiré aliviado cuando el mismo se separó de mí, e incluso sabiendo sus intenciones, permití que su puño se acertara en mi rostro. Limpié el rastro de sangre proveniente del pequeño corte hecho en mi boca y lo miré con una media sonrisa. Yo sabía exactamente lo que vendría a continuación.

—TU DESGRACIADO, CÓMO PUDISTE PERDERTE MI BODA? YO SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO, SASUKE. ¡ERE EL PEOR PADRINO DEL MUNDO!— gritó rabioso y yo apenas sonreí. Sonreí como hace mucho tiempo, y sentí inmediatamente una sensación de paz en mi pecho. Yo realmente estaba en casa.

Naruto no había cambiado nada.

Puse mi mano en su hombro y clavé mis dedos en su piel como una disculpa muda, haciendo el rostro de Uzumaki relajarse y soltará un suspiro cansado.

—No voy a olvidar eso tan fácil, pero tenemos cosas más importantes para ponernos al día— habló firme y hasta me sorprendió como él parecía de hecho un adulto con su actitud centrada.

Asentí y lo esperé hasta que despidiera de su sensei, que me observaba minuciosamente. Hice un movimiento con la cabeza e Iruka hizo lo mismo.

Luego estaba caminando por las calles con Naruto a mi lado, contando cada detalle de su matrimonio y la vida que llevaba al lado de su esposa.

A pesar de estar feliz por su conquista, no pude negar la punzada de envidia que surgió en mi corazón, al fin y al cabo era un sentimiento que ambos compartimos desde pequeños. Quería preguntarle sobre Sakura, pero no sabía cómo ser discreto en cuanto a eso, aún más con Naruto, que podría hacer cualquier estallido o insinuación precoz.

—Sabes, Sakura-chan ahora comanda el hospital. Ella es increíble, Teme! ¿Has hablado con ella desde que volviste? Ella seguramente estará feliz de verte.

—Hmm. Todavía no la he visto— respondí sin mostrar mucho interés, aun estando desesperado por encontrarla o incluso oír más sobre ella.

—Sasuke— me llamó con un tono serio y me detuve para oír lo que tenía para decirme, ya imaginando de que se trataba.— Si has vuelto para lastimarla, entonces no voy a dejar que estés cerca de ella.

Mi media sonrisa salió casi inconscientemente. Naruto seguía como el mismo protector de siempre. Él todavía se preocupaba por Sakura y yo todavía le agradecería por eso.

—Tsc ... - Chaqué la lengua y lo miré intensamente, esperando que con apenas la mirada él entendiera lo que pasaba en mi mente. Y Naruto, siendo mi mejor amigo, no me decepcionó.

—¿Has vuelto por ella, no?— preguntó desconfiado y yo cerré los ojos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Sabes que sólo le voy a dar regalo de boda a Sakura-chan, porque no te lo mereces.— Mencionó mientras murmuraba algunas cosas intendibles sobre mí por haberme perdido su propio matrimonio.

—¿Asi que no lo merezco, hum? Entiendo. Recuérdame recoger de vuelta el apartamento en el que tú y Hinata están viviendo— confesé, ya no podía estar aguantando más las acusaciones del Uzumaki.

—¿DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO TEME?— Preguntó gritando y yo sólo masajé mis sienes.

—¿Realmente creíste que Kakashi tenía un apartamento de sobra y se los daría sin más?— pregunté irónico y antes de que pudiera hablar cualquier otra cosa, Naruto puso una enorme sonrisa y me agarró por los hombros.

De repente, él decía que era el mejor padrino del mundo y murmuraba algo sobre que no podría vivir sin mí, sintiendo lo mismo que él pero que yo no iba admitir. Él no estaba equivocado, pero yo nunca diría en voz alta algo que pudiera ser usado contra mí posteriormente.

Sus reproches y su manera inocente me remontaron a nuestra infancia y yo retribuía el medio abrazo sólo por los segundos necesarios. Yo necesitaba acostumbrarme nuevamente a la compañía de Naruto, aunque él fuera escandaloso. Definitivamente no sería fácil, pero, sin embargo, sería de gran nostalgia.

Volvemos a caminar y hablar de otras novedades. Pasamos frente al hospital y en la ventana del segundo piso pude ver los cabellos rosados detrás de los cristales.

Sakura estaba allí, tan cerca. Y entonces reafirmé mi certeza de que finalmente estaba en casa.

—¿No quieres hablar con ella?— Naruto me preguntó sugestivo viendo hacia donde mi mirada estaba dirigida.

—No, por ahora— respondí.

Quería encontrarla con más privacidad y un hospital lleno de gente definitivamente no era la mejor opción.

—Ella sale en unas horas ...— El rubio susurró y yo entendí el recado.

Asentí con la cabeza y seguí caminando con el Uzumaki a mi lado. No sabíamos bien nuestro destino, pero cuando un ANBU nos paró y dijo que el Hokage quería vernos, fue suficiente para ir hasta donde se encontraba Kakashi.

Naruto ni siquiera golpeó la puerta, sólo se adentro hasta donde el hombre de cabellos grises nos esperaba con un aire cansado.

—Kakashi-sensei, nos mandó llamar?— el rubio preguntó curioso.— ¿Alguna novedad sobre ese caso?

Mi ceja se arqueó en ése mismo instante, deseando entender sobre lo que se refería Naruto.

—Lamentablemente si. Acabamos de recibir una carta del Tsuchikage. Por lo visto más ninjas del País de la Tierra desaparecieron. Él envió un escuadrón especial para investigar los casos individualmente para tratar de averiguar algún patrón— dijo y me miró seriamente— Sasuke, voy a ponerte al día de lo que está sucediendo.

Asentí y esperé a que continuara.

—Hace aproximadamente un año, también hubo algunas desapariciones en el País de la Cascada y en el País del Trueno. De acuerdo con las pocas fuentes que conseguimos, todo indica que el responsable es un hombre de piel pálida y cabellos claros. Oímos que él posee el Byakugan y no anda desprevenido. Sus objetivos todavía son un misterio, pero todo indica que está, de alguna manera, robando el chakra de varios ninjas y lo almacena para algún plan futuro— afirmó y mi mente se volvió confusa.

—¿Llegaste a escuchar algún comentario o rumor sobre eso durante su travesía?— Naruto preguntó sabiendo que algo pasaba en mi mente.

No tarde en recordar una conversación que había escuchado durante una rápida pasada en la Villa de la Piedra.

—Sí. En la Villa de la Piedra, dos hombres conversaban sobre un visitante inusual que buscaba informaciones sobre el clan Ōtsutsuki. Por lo que recuerdo, él decía ser sólo un historiador, pero las referencias golpean. ¿Qué quieria decir, Kakashi?— pregunté temiendo su respuesta.

—Clan Ōtsutsuki, hum ?! Puede tener algo conectado a Kaguya. ¿Será un plan para traerla de vuelta, así como la otra vez?— el Hokage dijo reflexivo.

—¡Pero acabamos con ella, Kakashi-sensei! No tiene como volver, es imposible.— Naruto gruñó.

—Ella ya volvió una vez gracias al Zetsu Negro. ¿Qué garantiza que no puede volver de nuevo?— pregunté pensativo.

—Sasuke. Necesitamos entender quién es este hombre y lo que pretende para alcanzar su objetivo. Por ahora lo dejaremos en las manos del Tsuchikage, pero debemos estar alertas para cualquier eventualidad.— Kakashi respondió.

Asentí con la cabeza y oi a Naruto susurrar.

—Ustedes se pueden ir. No voy a ocupar más de su tiempo— Habló tras un largo suspiro y se volvió a la enorme pila de papel que le aguardaba.

Sonreí un poco, me divertí con la escena de mi antiguo sensei completamente desesperado y exhausto por el cargo que le había sido atribuido. Sin embargo, sabía que nadie más merecía esa posición, sino Kakashi.

Nos despedimos y salimos de la oficina, pero antes de que yo pudiera seguir mi camino, Naruto me llamó y lo miró sobre el hombro.

—¿Crees que puede volver?— preguntó asustado.

—Nosotros nos aseguraremos que no.— Respondí confiadamente y luego pude ver la confirmación en los ojos del Uzumaki.

—Tienes razón Teme. ¡Esa vieja no puede con nosotros! Dattebayo!— ralló confiado y encontré gracia en su determinación.

—Necesito irme— le dije y lo vi asentir y seguir el camino opuesto.

Las horas se habían pasado rápidamente sin que me diera cuenta.

**El atardecer llegaba y yo necesitaba estar en un cierto lugar y encontrar a alguien.**

o—o—o—o—o

Hola, esperó que sea de su agrado este capítulo

Trataré de actualizar constantemente, pero dependerá del grado de aceptación que tenga esta historia


	3. Capitulo 2

Me coloqué muy cerca de la entrada, viendo gente yendo de prisa.Esperé por un buen tiempo hasta que el expediente terminara, pero aún así, ya me encontraba impaciente por la demora de Sakura, que hasta entonces no había aparecido.

Una figura rubia se portó bien delante de mí.Sus manos en la cintura y una mirada sugestiva me dejaban incómodo.

—Mira quién tenemos aquí— su voz salió desconfiada e incluso un poco incrédula.

—Ino— saludé sin mucho alarde.

—Entonces los rumores eran verdaderos.Estás de vuelta, Sasuke-kun.

Sentí la cabeza e hice una mueca involuntariamente por el sufijo que usaba la rubia.Desde el más joven, la única persona con la que no me importaba que usará el "kun" era Sakura.Usado por cualquier otra persona me parecía simplemente equivocado, fuera del orden.

Sin darse cuenta, mi mirada nuevamente fue a la puerta de entrada, ignorando a la rubia completamente, aún esperando ver cabellos rosas en mi dirección.Me llegaba a sentir aturdido con su demora, pensando si ella ya sabía de mi regreso y estaba en la posibilidad de estar evitando nuestro reencuentro.

—Ella salió temprano hoy.Ahora sé por qué.Probablemente también llegó a los oídos de ella que habías regresado— explicó.

—Entiendo.— Mi voz salió firme, pero sentí una punzada de nerviosismo.¿A dónde habría ido?Sakura podría estar incluso escondiéndose de mí?— Hasta me despedí con un disgusto que no pude camuflar tan bien como quisiera.

Pero la mano de Ino paró en mi brazo y me volví medio sorprendido por el contacto.Nunca he dado libertades para que las personas me toquen, excepto por Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura.Sin embargo, su mano apretó firme mi piel y sólo la soltó cuando volvía mi atención totalmente hacia ella.

—Sólo quiero que tengas en claro que aunque tengas el Sharingan o Rinnegan no me impedirá matarlo si la vuelves a lastimar otra vez.¿Estamos entendidos?— Su mirada era feroz, como una madre protectora que aprecia por la vida del hijo.

Meneé la cabeza de forma positiva y me di la vuelta de nuevo sólo para dejar una pequeña sonrisa tomar cuenta de mis labios.Sakura realmente estaba rodeada por personas que la ama verdaderamente, así como ella siempre mereció.Y si todos estaban tan preocupados por la posibilidad de que yo la lastimara, sólo podía significar que su corazón aún era mío.El alivio se instaló casi inmediatamente, pero aún intentaba entender por qué Sakura no había venido a mi encuentro si sabía que yo estaba de vuelta.

Tal vez ella estaba tan nerviosa como yo.

Caminé por la ciudad y observé las estrellas en el cielo.Sakura probablemente había ido a casa y no me pareció sensato buscarla allá, ya que aún vivía con los padres de acuerdo con Naruto.

Inspiré todo el aire que mis pulmones eran capaces de almacenar y decidí ir a donde había evitado todo el día.Llegué hasta el distrito y paré frente a la puerta principal de mi casa.Con la llave que Kakashi me había dado por la mañana, la abrí sintiendo mi corazón apretar.Una habitación oscura y solitaria se mostró delante de mí y yo sabía que era lo que la noche había reservado para mí.

Sin más dilaciones, pues sabía que no había más que escapar de mi soledad.Me quité los zapatos e inconscientemente solté un suspiro.

—Tadaima— saludé a la oscuridad irónicamente, recordándome cuando mi madre me recibía en casa con el olor de su comida, pero que después de la masacre pasó a ser sólo un silencioso vacío a recibirme.

—Okaeri, Sasuke.

Esta vez, yo no estaba solo y no pude dejar el asombro que mis ojos demostraban, desacreditados por lo que se oyó.La oscuridad no me permitía verla por completo, pero siguiendo el sonido de su voz pude ver a Sakura de pie en la esquina derecha, recostada sobre la pared de madera y con los enormes ojos verdes en mi dirección, me sorprendió la incomodidad que sentía al oír mi nombre salir de sus labios sin el sufijo cariñoso que siempre había sido dirigido a mí.

—Sakura— susurré su nombre y ella se acercó.

—En el hospital sólo se hablaba de tu regreso.No sabía si era verdad y por eso vine tenía que comprobarlo.Y aquí estás— dijo y sonrió gentilmente.

No supe cómo responder, todavía estaba confundido por su repentina visita.Pero la sonrisa en su cara calentó mi corazón como nadie más era capaz.Y en la falta de palabras para demostrar lo agradecido que estaba por tenerla frente a mí, sólo demostré con el gesto más cariñoso que yo conocía.

Llevé mis dos dedos hasta su frente y la toqué bien allí, donde su rombo la dejaba ver aún más delicada, como la hermosa flor que ella siempre había sido.

—Gracias.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y me permitió acompañarla con un tirón de labios.Encendí las luces para verla mejor y casi perdí el aire al constatar que Sakura era aún más bonita de lo que me recordaba.Pude ver su cara colorada y aquello me remitió a buenos recuerdos.

Estar con ella era como sentir la mitad de mí que desapareció hace mucho tiempo.No había ningún otro lugar en el que yo quisiera estar más allá de aquí, a su lado, con su presencia.Y ella aquí, en mi casa, parecía la cosa más segura del mundo.

—Em ... ya cenaste?— preguntó avergonzada mientras miraba el suelo y las paredes, todo para no mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Sonríe en la constatación de que ella estaba nerviosa, como yo también me encontraba.Pero, como de costumbre, ella no conseguía ocultar sus sentimientos y sólo me quedaba agradecer por eso.

Yo balanceé la cabeza en negativo y ella seguía mirándome, decorando en mi mente cada pedacito de aquella mujer.

—Debes estar cansado.¿Por qué no toma un baño mientras voy hasta el mercado aquí cerca para comprar algo para hacer?— sugirió y asentí con la cabeza, viéndola animada con mi aceptación.

Pasé al balcón para recoger la bolsa con mis cosas que había dejado antes y luego subí las escaleras yendo hasta mi o se imaginaba, allí estaba el marco en la cómoda al lado de mi cama.La foto del Team 7. Limpie el polvo para ver nuestras caras y lo puse de vuelta donde estaba.

Tomé una toalla y me dirigí al baño.Dejé que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos y quitase todas mis tensiones.Sentí mi cuerpo ablandarse y percibí que me encontraba más cansado de lo que imaginaba.Tuve ganas de prolongar ese momento de paz, pero el olor que provenía de la cocina hacía que mi estómago implorar por algo para digerir.

Me había colocado un pantalón gris y una camisa oscura de mangas largas.La noche estaba un poco fría y antes de bajar las escaleras me acordé de tomar algo para que Sakura no quedara desprotegida.Al final ella estaba allí por mí y no podía enfermarse.

O tal vez esa ha sido sólo la excusa que me di a mí mismo para no pensar en cuánto me preocupaba ella en todos los sentidos.

Llegué a la cocina y no pude evitar una sonrisa de esquina.Sakura estaba de delantal, moviendose graciosamente por la cocina con tanta familiaridad, la imagen de ella me hizo reflexionar por segundos sobre el pasado, y pude hasta ver a mi madre preparando la cena mientras sonreía con dulzura cuando me veía acercarme seducido por el aroma delicioso de comida recién preparada.

Por un momento, me permití imaginar cómo podría llegar hacer la casa todos los días y ver esa escena, Sakura cocinando mientras nuestros hijos esperaban ansiosos por la comida, pero no podía crear expectativas sin saber si ella compartía la misma voluntad que yo.La vi colocar algo para asar en la estufa y por el olor me parecía algo como un suflé.

Aclaré la garganta mostrando que estaba presente y la misma se giró para mirarme.

—Omusubi y empapado de tomates.Sé que te gusta.No debe tardar mucho para estar listo— respondió mi pregunta, y pensé lo transparente que debía ser para ella, así como Sakura era nítidamente clara para mí.

—Te traje esto— dijo entregándole la blusa de mangas largas que tenía en las manos.— No puedes quedar enferma— expliqué un poco avergonzado de que me mirara de esa manera tan sorpresa y agradecida.

Se colocó la blusa encima de la suya y frotó sus pequeñas manos en sus brazos ahora cubiertos.Me conmovió la visión usando algo mío.

—Gracias.Está muy fría la noche.

Me senté a la mesa, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo, y así que vi a Sakura frente a mi, sólo deseé tenerla allí todas las noches, conviviendo en la comida y platicando los acontecimientos del día a día.Ella encajaba en aquella casa más que yo mismo.Era increíble cómo su presencia era capaz de alegrar aquel lugar morbído que yo llamaba casa.

—Emm ... entonces, ¿por dónde anduviste todo ese tiempo?¿Qué viste por el mundo?¿Alguna historia interesante para contar?— Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y pude ver que Sakura estaba claramente curiosa e interesada en las aventuras que podría contarle.

—Vi muchas cosas, visité todos los países del continente - respondí sin saber cómo empezar a contarle todo lo que vivía en ese tiempo que permanecimos separados.

—¿Y cuál fue el lugar que más te gustó?— preguntó intentando dar continuidad al asunto y yo sonreí sabiendo que no le gustaba el silencio vergonzoso.

—El País de los Campos de Arroz— respondí directamente, pero pude ver en su mirada un descontento por no dar continuidad a la conversación.

Pero la verdad, es que todo era todavía muy nuevo para mí.La comunicación de verdad con una persona era un desafío para alguien de pocas palabras.Sin embargo, suspiré profundamente y le di exactamente lo que quería.Hablé de cada lugar visitado y muchas de las cosas que vi.

Sakura escuchaba cada palabra con toda su atención.Ella parecía maravillada sobre los lugares que yo describía.Parecía como si estuviera soñando despierta con la posibilidad de ver todo con los propios ojos.Y así me perdí en el tiempo mientras le contaba mis aventuras o experiencias, compartiendo los buenos y malos momentos, abriéndome de una forma que ni siquiera sabía que sería capaz.

Sakura lo hacía conmigo, me hacía ir más allá de mí mismo.Me hacía superar barreras que desde hace muchos años había construido.Y así, poco a poco, ella estaría completamente dentro de mi mundo.

—¿Y tu?¿Qué cosas realizaste en éste tiempo?— pregunté tratando de no demostrar toda la curiosidad que sentía.

Sin embargo, era una necesidad de saber lo que la joven que tenía frente a mi vivió durante el tiempo en que estuve fuera.¿Cuáles eran sus logros?¿Cómo se llevó sus días?¿Quién estaba presente en su rutina?Yo deseaba saberlo todo, y mucho más.Todo lo que Sakura pudiera contarme, yo deseaba guardar en mi memoria.Porque todo lo que se refería a ella, era esencial para mí.

—Ah, bueno ... en realidad casi nada , creo - comenzó tímida mientras jugaba con los dedos en la mesa.— Pero pude realizar un sueño, el de abrir la clínica especializada para ayudar a los niños que quedaron huérfanos en la guerra.Es increíble cómo la ayuda de profesionales es esencial para dar un soporte para ellos.Es simplemente maravilloso ver el avance de los pequeños, aprendiendo a seguir la vida sin estar atrapados en una tragedia del pasado— dijo pensativa y rápidamente se reprendió por el asunto.— Lo siento, Sasuke ... yo no quería ...

—No te preocupes.Eso es pasado - me di cuenta de que no tenía ninguna duda de que realmente no me importaba el asunto.

Por el contrario, creía admirable el motivo de su batalla para conquistar ese sueño.Era claro que sus objetivos tenían que ver con mi historia y el de Naruto, y eso sólo comprobaba una vez más como su corazón era grande.

—¿Qué más?— insistí para que continuara y la misma contó algunas de sus historias.

—... los finés de semana los aprovechaba para cuidar del jardín y hacer una buena limpieza en la casa.Pero no te preocupes, juro que no estuve curioseando en tus cosas.— Dijo jugando acompañada de su risa más encantadora y no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran un poco.

Kakashi me había informado sobre Naruto cuidando del Distrito Uchiha y del lugar que debería ser mi hogar.Pero me sorprendió el saber que Sakura le ayudaba en la tarea, y entonces muchas cosas tuvieron sentido, como el jardín bien cuidado y vivo, los utensilios de cocina y la perfecta disposición de cada objeto.

Era todo por Sakura.

Nuestro asunto fue interrumpido tan pronto como el silbido de la estufa indicando que la cena estaba lista.Sakura se levantó rápidamente y en pocos segundos la caliente y exquisita comida estaba en la mesa, lista para ser degustada.

Sonreí tanto viendo que la misma no había olvidado mis gustos, ya que la parte de arriba estaba llena de tomates perfectamente picados.Sakura sabía todo sobre mí.Esperaba que ella también supiera lo que significaba en mi vida.

Comíamos en silencio, probando cada pedacito de aquella comida caliente y deliciosa.Pude percibir su mirada curiosa sobre mí algunas veces, probablemente tratando de desentrañar lo que había hallado de la comida.Me pareció graciosa su ansiedad y aproveché para instigarla aún más.

Esperé hasta terminar mi plato por completo para llevar la servilleta a la boca y finalmente mirarla.Su rostro corrió en el mismo instante, pero permanecí con los orbes vidriados en ella, hasta que sus ojos volvieran a mí nuevamente.

—Sakura.— La llamé, viendo que su timidez no la dejaría afrontar tan directamente aquel momento.— Estuvo muy bien— admitir, sintiendo mi cara levemente caliente.

—G-gracias.Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.— Me miró asustada y sonrió gentil.— Creo que ya debo irme, debés estar exhausto.Necesitas dormir— habló mientras se levantaba con nuestros platos en las manos.

Tomó todo lo que pudo para el lavabo y empezó a lavar lo que se había ensuciado.Me colocé a su lado y como si fuera algo rutinario, empecé a recoger los utensilios mojados y limpios y encajarlos en el debido lugar para que se secasen.

Desafortunadamente, con apenas una mano, no había mucho como ayudarla.Pero permanecí a su lado de cualquier forma, sólo para tener la oportunidad de sentir su olor rodeándome.

En cuanto la cocina estaba impecable, Sakura caminó hasta la puerta, donde la seguí con un ligero dolor en el pecho por saber que ella estaba por salir.La verdad es que yo deseaba que ella se quedara conmigo, siempre.

—Hasta mañana.— Dijo y se volvió, pero rápidamente murmuró algo que no entendí y me volvió a mí.— Tu blusa, olvidé devolverla.— Explicó llevando sus pequeñas manos hasta él borde de la camiseta para retirarla.

La detuve inmediatamente.Sentí su pulso con firmeza y pude ver su mirada confusa para mí.

—Puedes quedartela, después me la devuelves.— Era sólo un pretexto para que ella tuviera que venir aquí de nuevo, sintiendo que conmigo de regreso ella ya no tendría por qué seguir cuidando mi hogar.

La verdad era que por mí se quedará con la blusa, con la casa, conmigo y con todo lo que ella quisiera.

Todo lo que era mío, era, consecuentemente, de ella.Pero no pude decir esto, ya que era muy personal para ser dicho en voz alta.Sin embargo, saber que ella tendría algo mío consigo me traía una sensación reconfortante.Deseé también tener algo de ella, pero sólo su presencia me bastaba por ahora.

Verla avergonzada, pero con una sonrisa tímida y nítidamente satisfecha en la cara hacía que mi corazón se acelerara y sentí él temor de que ella pudiera percibir los golpes desenfrenados en mi pecho.

Sakura se acercó lentamente y no moví un músculo.Me quedé estático, completamente encantado con todo lo que era la pelirosa.Sus brazos rodearon mi tronco, en un abrazo desgarrado y rápido, sus labios tocaron mi mejilla izquierda y sentí la suavidad de su boca contra mi piel caliente.

Pero tan rápido como empezó, terminó, como si ni siquiera se hubiera acercado, pero el hormigueo en mi mejilla me mostraba que no era fruto de mi imaginación.

—Gracias.Buenas noches— susurró alejándose y saliendo por la puerta, dejándome paralizado y sin reacciones, sintiendo todos mis órganos y músculos contraerse sin motivo aparente.

Me perdí en el tiempo y no sé por cuántos minutos permanecí en la misma posición, sólo tratando de guardar en mi memoria aquel pequeño beso en mi cara, su olor dulce y su presencia fuerte.Sakura jugaba con todos mis sentidos, todas mis razones.Todo estaba barajado en mi mente y la única certeza que tenía era cuánto la quería para mí.

La noche pasó lentamente, pues no me fue posible dormir un segundo.Mis pensamientos estaban lejos.Estaban en ella y en toda la nostalgia que sólo ahora percibí sentir.

La mejilla que fue besada con sus labios blandos que todavía sentir y si cerrarse los ojos podría sentirla todavía besándome, tan intenso como en el momento.Automáticamente llevé mi mano con la que sostuve su muñeca a la nariz y pude sentir que incluso el toque rápido y firme fue capaz de dejar su olor en mi piel.

No podía vivir lejos de Sakura.Y ni siquiera quería.

No había tiempo para ser desperdiciado.No cuando mi felicidad se encontraba a mi alcance.Sólo me quedaba ahora saber cómo mostrar mis intenciones, ya que nunca fui bueno con las palabras.

Pensé en cómo Naruto podría ayudarme, ya que incluso sin decir nada él supo que era por ella que yo estaba aquí.Tal vez él podría mostrarme el mejor camino para que ella también lo supiera.

o-o-o

Hola hojitas, espero les guste mucho este nuevo capítulo (la verdad a mi me encantó)️

¿Que se imaginan que ocurra en el siguiente capítulo?


	4. Capitulo 3

Me desperté sintiendo los rayos solares calentar mi piel en una sensación extremadamente agradable. Miré brevemente por la ventana y vi que el Sol estaba demasiado alto para todavía ser considerado mañana. A la altura del mismo, estábamos casi a la hora del almuerzo.

Agradezco las buenas horas de sueño, pues mi cuerpo definitivamente necesitaba un descanso. Me permití tomar un baño sin prisa antes de seguir con mis planes para aquel día. Me puse una muda ropa normal y me dirigí al apartamento de Naruto, donde pretendía tener una conversación definitivamente con él sobre mi situación.

En la calle, todavía estaba rodeado por muchas miradas, pero imaginaba que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que todos se acostumbrar con mi presencia. Después de todo, no quería ir a ninguna parte.

Toqué la puerta de madera y pude oír gritos del otro lado pidiendo que aguardara. Naruto seguramente había perdido las llaves y ahora estaba desesperado del otro lado. Supuse que esperaría unos buenos minutos hasta que sentí una presencia en mi espalda.

—¡Qué sorpresa, Sasuke-san! ¿Vino para el almuerzo?— Hinata dijo mientras encajaba la llave y abría la puerta.— Por lo visto necesito poner la mesa para cuatro— susurró con una risa baja que despertó mi curiosidad.

—Teme! Que alivio que Hinata llegó o hubiera tenido que romper el trinquete. ¿Que haces aquí? Llegaste para almorzar, no ? No te culpo, la comida de mi mujer es la mejor de todas!— Naruto hablaba sin parar y yo sólo me arrepentía amargamente de mi idea.

—No importa. Fue una idea idiota— murmuré dando la vuelta para irme, pero antes de que me diera un paso más, me sorprendí con los cabellos rosados que surgían en mi visión.

—Sa-Sasuke? Hola— ella me saludó curiosa mientras movía los ojos mirandome a mí y los otros dos parados en la puerta. Estaba muy sorprendida con mi presencia repentina, y la falta del sufijo cariñoso todavía me traía incomodidad.

—Él nos acompañará en el almuerzo. ¿Verdad?— Hinata me preguntó y eso me mantuvo mudo, pero al final camine al interior del apartamento.

Si aguantar a esos dos significaba estar cerca de Sakura, no había dudas de mi elección.

Me senté con Naruto en el sofá espacioso mientras Sakura y Hinata preparaban el almuerzo. Por lo visto era una tradición que ellos tenían los domingos, y no me molesté en formar parte de aquel ritual.

—Sakura-chan dijo que no te había invitado porque creyó que estaba cansado del viaje y probablemente preferirás descansar.— Naruto comentó, y me sentí agradecido en saber que Sakura pensó en mí, y en mi bienestar.

Miró las fotos sólo por curiosidad, pero ninguna era alguna que guardaría en mi memoria. Bueno, sólo una.

En ella, Sakura estaba en medio de los dos y su sonrisa era radiante, verdadera, feliz. Pude ver en su mano un pedazo de papel que era sostenido con mucho cariño, y luego supe que era mi recado dándole felicitaciones por su cumpleaños.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa sonrisa fuera para mí. Y yo no estaba allí para recibirlo personalmente.

Naruto retiró la foto del marco fotográfico y la extendió hacia mí. Lo miré confuso y él sólo insistió para que tomara la foto, confirmando que ahora pertenecía a mí.

Agradezco con un acento de cabeza y la guardé con cuidado en un bolsillo de los pantalones.

Naruto golpeó sus manos en las rodillas y se levantó, estirando y cerrando los ojos mientras aprovechaba el delicioso aroma que venía de la cocina.

—Voy a terminar de arreglar la mesa. ¿Puedes ver si necesitan algo?— pidió y yo sentí.

Caminé a pasos lentos por el apartamento hasta llegar a la habitación donde las dos mujeres se encontraban. Abrió la boca para informar de mi presencia en el recinto, pero el sonido murió en mi boca al escuchar la conversación por parte de las dos.

—¿Y cómo estás con respecto al regreso de él, Sakura-San?

—Ah, Hinata ... - suspiró.— Es tan bueno tenerlo cerca, verlo, tocarlo. Lo siento cada día mientras estaba fuera. Y ahora él finalmente está aquí, pero no sé lo que eso significa. Tengo miedo de descubrir que todavía no soy correspondida, incluso después de todo ese tiempo.

—Usted todavía lo ama intensamente, no es así?!

—Más que todo— admitió con tanta convicción en la voz que mi corazón aumentó su ritmo cardíaco desesperadamente.

Ahí estaba, delante de mí, toda la confirmación que necesitaba. Toda la certeza de que necesitaba tomarla en mis brazos y hacer de Sakura mi mujer, mi esposa, mi compañera para la vida.

Mis pensamientos estaban desordenados, y si Naruto no hubiera aparecido delante de mí, probablemente perdería el control, colocaría a Sakura en mi hombro y la llevaría fuera de esta casa directamente a la mía.

—¿Sabías que oír conversación ajena es feo, Teme?— Naruto me encaró sugestivo y yo apenas fruncí el ceño disgustado de haber sido atrapado en el acto.

El Uzumaki se rió de mi insatisfecho y yo sólo chaqué la lengua adentrándome hacia la cocina, donde Hinata informó que el almuerzo estaría listo en pocos minutos.

Naruto besó la frente de su esposa y me llamó para regresar al comedor, pero mis ojos estaban completamente atrapados en Sakura y su inmensidad verdosa, los labios rosados y las mejillas cortadas por mi atención fija en sí.

Sólo percibía lo que estaba haciendo de forma tan descarada hasta que el rubio me tiró por el brazo y entonces me permitió ser llevado por él. Mi necesidad por Sakura era tan intensa, tan desesperante, que incluso mi sentido estaba comprometido.

—Así la vas a asustar, baka - Naruto susurró mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa.

—Hum— murmuré sabiendo que el rubio tenía razón. Yo necesitaba tener cuidado para no precipitarme en relación a Sakura.

Ella me amaba, y eso era lo más importante. Pero ella siempre había sido una chica derecha, de principios. Y yo quería hacerlo con ella. Sakura merecía que todo fuese cierto, límpido, real. No importaba el tamaño de mi deseo por ella, yo esperaría hasta que mi apellido se tornarse nuestro, pues era lo mínimo que yo podía hacer por ella.

El almuerzo duró horas, pero con su presencia y ante tantas risas e historias, parecían pocos minutos a mi parecer. Los tres me actualizaron sobre todos los acontecimientos importantes durante mi ausencia y cuando el tema sobre la Clínica de los niños se hizo presente nuevamente, sentí un enorme orgullo en mi pecho.

Sakura era increíble, siempre servicial, siempre pensando más en los demás que en sí misma. A veces me preguntaba si su corazón no dolía de tan lleno que debía estar, repleto de personas que la amaba verdaderamente por su personalidad altruista y dulce.

En cierto momento decidí servirme de un poco más de comida, ya que Naruto no había mentido sobre que Hinata era una gran cocinera. Por alguna broma del destino, Sakura tuvo la misma idea que yo y en el momento exacto nuestras manos buscaron la vasija en el centro de la mesa.

El contacto de nuestros dedos trajo un choque casi eléctrico que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

—Lo siento, Sasuke.— Rápidamente retiró su mano y la colocó entre sus muslos.

Una media sonrisa estaba tentada a salir, pero la presencia de Naruto constantemente me recordaba que no estábamos solos y me hizo tener ganas de reprimirla. Intenté ignorar la presencia curiosa del rubio y sólo tomé el plato de Sakura y le serví un poco más arroz.

—¿Es suficiente?— Pregunte y ella asintió agradeciendo bajito y ofreciendo una sonrisa tímida que calentó mi pecho.

Yo coloque el plato delante de ella y tomé mi propio plato para servirme.

Continuamos el almuerzo normalmente, aún oyendo a Naruto charlar incansablemente sobre cualquier cosa que fuera.

Descubrí que Shikamaru y Temari estaban novios, así como Sai e Ino se encontraban en una relación seria.

Recordé cómo Sakura era competitiva con la Yamanaka cuando era más joven y pensé si el hecho de que su mejor amiga estuviera frente a la construcción de una familia era algo que le molestaba.

—Entonces, Teme, ¿qué va a hacer ahora que regresaste a Konoha?

—No es de tu incumbencia— respondí desinteresado, divirtiéndome con las mejillas infladas de Naruto y con la risa débil de Sakura.

—Tú no cambias nunca.— Ella dijo y se volvió para mirarme mejor.— ¿Por qué no pides a Kakashi sensei te deje rehacer la Fuerza Policial?— preguntó y luego la imagen de mi padre usando su apretado uniforme me pasó por la mente.

A pesar de todo, era un buen recuerdo. Cuando era niño, deseaba seguir su camino y un día ocupar su cargo como líder de la Policía Militar de la villa, ya que mi hermano probablemente se convertiría en el responsable de la organización del clan y todo lo que nos envolvía.

El crepúsculo había alcanzado mucho el cielo, y Naruto insistía para que a partir de ahora nos reuniremos todos los domingos. El rubio no se cansaba de decir que el equipo 7 estaba de vuelta y que la próxima semana invitaría a Kakashi al almuerzo para estar todos juntos, nuestra familia completa.

Hinata gentilmente me ofreció un poco de las sobras para que yo las llevara y se lo agradecí, ya que cocinar no era una de mis actividades favoritas. Me sentía verdaderamente feliz por Naruto, su realización y alegría era casi palpable. Y él realmente merecía tal destino.

Sakura se despidió diciendo que necesitaba irse para tomar unas pocas horas de sueño antes del próximo turno que sucedería en la madrugada. Me apresuré a levantarme y ofrecí a mi compañía hasta su residencia. Incluso no lo deseaba admitir, pero yo ansiaba cualquier oportunidad de disfrutar de su compañía.

Era divertido como ahora era yo quien aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad de estar al lado de ella, cuando en la infancia yo hacía cualquier cosa para evitar a la chica irritante que me perseguía. Las cosas cambian y no podemos evitarlo.

Naruto, con su aparición ridícula, me miraba malicioso, insinuando miles de oportunidades favorables para acercarme aún más a Sakura.

Fruncí el ceño por sus caras y bocas y, sin que ella se diera cuenta, le di un golpe moderado en la cabeza y lo dejé atrás murmurando que yo era un mal agradecido. Pero no era mi culpa si él cabeza hueca no conocía el sentido de discreción.

—¿Algún problema, Naruto?— ella cuestionó visiblemente desconfiada al ver que el Uzumaki se rascaba la cabeza en el lugar que lo golpeé.

—No, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun sólo está peleando de nuevo con Sasuke-san— Hinata respondió con una pequeña y dulce risa, percibiendo lo que probablemente había ocurrido.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y prosiguió a salir de la residencia de los Uzumakis agitando su mano de manera discreta y luego me miró con ternura.

—Gracias por acompañarme, pero sabe que no era necesario.— Dijo avergonzada, y si yo no hubiera escuchado antes de sus propios labios que todavía me amaba, creería que no quería mi compañía.

—No te dejaría andar sola por ahí.

—Hablando así, parece que yo soy una chica indefensa.— Ella se rió y solo forme una media sonrisa, sabiendo que indefensa era la última cosa que Sakura sería. No, ella era una mujer fuerte. La más fuerte del mundo ninja y eso me enorgullecía.

Caminamos en silencio por unos minutos, con mi mirada periférica puede apreciar a algunos civiles que nos observaban, cochichando bajo como fueramos algo de otro mundo.

—Luego se acostumbran con tu regreso.

—No me importa.

Y fui sincero. Las miradas fijas en mi, los comentarios, ese tipo de cosas dirigidas a mí era lo que menos me molestaba. Mi vida entera fue así, y después de todo lo que pasé, vi y conocí, las miradas curiosas ni siquiera me incomodaban.

Sakura se quedó más callada de lo habitual. Me miraba diferente, lo que me hizo preocuparme un poco. Luego recordé cómo le respondí y me reprendí mentalmente por haber sonado un poco grosero, incluso sin intención. Pero no tenía mucho que hacer y esa forma taciturna era algo que todavía estaba luchando para cambiar.

Visiblemente incómoda con el silencio, y yo sin saber qué hacer para cambiar eso, Sakura sacudía las manos de una forma inquieta, dejándome ligeramente nervioso.

—Sasuke, ahora que estás de vuelta ...— Mordisco el labio inferior de una manera que algo en mi interior despertó.— ¿Crees que todavía puedo ir en el distrito Uchiha? Tú sabes ... ayudar a mantener las cosas en orden hasta que puedas cuidar de todo solo.

Absorbí sus palabras, agradeciendo mentalmente por ser la Sakura hablante y que siempre encontraba una forma de romper el silencio incómodo que nos rodeaba.

Incluso con años lejanos todavía sabía cómo mantener un diálogo conmigo, de una forma natural y que me dejaba cómodo.

—Si no te molesta, será de gran ayuda.— Y una sonrisa iluminó su hermoso rostro, junto con aquella coloración adorable en sus mejillas.

Y estábamos frente a la casa de sus padres y no me sorprendió constatar que ella todavía vivía con ellos, siendo la hija amorosa que era.

—Entonces mañana después del turno voy en tu casa para ayudarte en lo que sea necesario.

—¿No vas a descansar antes?

Ella me miraba con expectativa y preferir creer que ella estaba tan ansiosa como yo para estar cerca el uno del otro.

—Yo siempre descanso en el hospital cuando está todo tranquilo. ¿Y si por casualidad está muy cansada? Te aviso, de acuerdo.

Sólo asentí, un poco perdido en el brillo de aquellos enormes ojos verdes.

Todavía nos quedamos mirando por algún tiempo. El viento sacudía sus cabellos, llevando algunas hebras rosadas a su cara. Sakura sostenía el dobladillo de su vestido y por eso dejó que su pelo tomara parte de su cara.

Sin pensarlo mucho, puse la comida que me ofreció la esposa de Naruto debajo de mi brazo deficiente y sujeté las puntas suaves y llenas de su pelo, arreglándolas detrás de su oreja, capturando la mirada sorprendida y el adorable rubor que tomó su cara.

Sentía algo quemar dentro de mí, una ansiedad y necesidad que aún intentaba entender. Sin lograr contenerme, toqué su mejilla roja, apreciando la suavidad de su piel sobre mis dedos ásperos, sintiendo la electricidad de ese toque íntimo erizar los bellos de todo mi cuerpo.

Sus ojos verdes no se desviaban de mí mientras yo le acariciaba y sentía mi cara cada vez más cerca de la suya, como dos polos magnéticos que se atraen incansablemente.

Un ruido en la puerta delantera nos asustó, alejándonos de inmediato. Oí una voz femenina, que juzgar por el tono de voz, se trataba de su madre preguntando por qué aún no había entrado. Y antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo, realice un movimiento con la mano para Sakura en una forma de despedida y salí rápidamente, con el corazón acelerado y aún conmocionado con la sensación de estar atrapado con la mirada hipnótica y llena de expectativas de aquella mujer que tanto me alteraba.

En casa, no pude dormir. Comí las sobras que Hinata había mandado ya cerca de la madrugada, me la pasé pensando si sería una buena idea estar delante de la casa de Sakura para acompañarla al hospital. Yo sabía que ella no necesitaba protección, pero quería acompañarla, era una necesidad estar cerca siempre que sea posible.

Y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba de camino a su hogar. Había oído la hora que ella le mencionó a la ex Hyuga y, 10 minutos antes de hora de salida, ya me encontraba al otro lado de la calle, apoyado en un árbol esperando pacientemente.

No tardó mucho cuando la vi saliendo con cuidado, probablemente para no hacer ruido y despertar a sus padres. El pelo atado en una cola de caballo alta, vestía su ropa de misiones que abrazaba perfectamente sus curvas, mostrando mucho más de lo que debía de su cuerpo perfecto.

Un hormigueo extraño se apoderó de mis músculos y me apresuré a acercarme. Para mi suerte, mi presencia pronto fue notada.

—Sasuke, que susto! ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Es de madrugada!— Sorpresa, ella sujetaba su chaleco verde en el brazo y algunas hebras de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Acompañarte hasta el hospital.— Dije elevando los hombros como si no fuera nada más.

—Oh .. gracias— agradeció con una sonrisa tímida extremadamente encantadora.

Ella exhalaba un perfume tan sutil que me instigaba a querer estar más cerca para sentirlo, a un punto de caminar lado a lado casi rozando nuestros brazos el uno con el otro.

—¿Cual es tu hora de salida?— Pretendía siempre escoltarla para su trabajo si así me lo permita.

—A las 16:40, ¿por qué?

—Vengo a buscarte— avisé.

Ella me miró, tratando de descifrar lo que quería decir y yo ansiaba que ella entendiera mis señales.

—Sabes ... - Comenzó medio incierta, robando toda mi atención.— Estuve pensando si tu no quisieras ponerte la prótesis como Naruto. Después de que te marchaste la aldea, Tsunade-sama continuó trabajando en ella y está lista hace bastante tiempo. Esto claro está si tú lo deseas.

De hecho, colocarme la prótesis era algo que rondaba mi mente en varias ocasiones. Principalmente al principio, cuando era muy difícil adaptarse a la falta de mi miembro. Pero ahora ya estaba acostumbrado a su ausencia y sabía que me desenvolvía bien, aunque encontrase dificultades en ejecutar algunas funciones de vez en cuando.

De repente, pensé tal vez que Sakura se sentía incómoda con mi deficiencia. ¿Era algo que no le gustaba, de un momento a otro?

—¿Crees que sería un problema si la rechazara?— pregunté, queriendo en verdad preguntarle si era un problema para ella.

—Bueno, si ya te has adaptado a la falta de tu brazo, creo que tendrías un poco más de dificultad para readaptarte. Pero eso sólo depende de ti.

Yo quería ser lo mejor que Sakura mereciera, y no medía mis esfuerzos para conseguir eso. Quería ser un hombre completo para ella.

—Puedo tratar de acostumbrarme— hable con voz firme.

Y ella entendió, asintiendo positivamente y sonriendo, dándome la certeza de que hice la elección correcta.

o-o-o

Hola :3 después de mil años público el capitulo ()

De verdad lo siento mucho, tuve una semana terrible llena de estrés y trabajo

Espero les agrade mucho esta parte


	5. Capitulo 4

Llegamos al hospital y esperé que entrase, viéndola mirar hacia atrás dos veces antes de desaparecer entre las puertas de entrada mientras su chakra se alejara cada vez más.

Cuando su presencia había desaparecido casi por completo, me permití ir a casa y dormir un poco. Cuando me desperté, el reloj ya apuntaba casi medio día y me reprendí por el hábito que estaba tomando. Tendría que reorganizar mis horarios urgentemente.

Con mi higiene hecha, me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo fácil para mi desayuno. Encontré en la nevera tomates frescos, huevos y pan en el armario. Tendría que hablar con Sakura para remunerar el dinero que gastó con esos víveres. Preparé un té para acompañar el sándwich y comí sin demora.

Aproveché parte de la tarde para entrenar un poco en el lago del distrito, sorprendido de que Naruto o Kakashi no aparecieran para molestarme. Ya exhausto, tomé un baño y me di cuenta de que estaba cerca del horario de salida de Sakura. Mi corazón me traicionó, agitándose por sí solo con la posibilidad de verla pronto.

Me apresuré y me dirigí a mi destino, sintiendo ya su chakra mientras me acercaba. Pude verla de lejos y la misma estaba en la puerta del hospital conversando con alguien medio desconcertada. Era claramente perceptible su inquietud en las manos mientras gesticulaba algo.

Me acerqué sutilmente escuchando el rechazo de una compañía hasta su casa. Un muchacho, portando las vestiduras del hospital, con una sonrisa irritante sacada a galanteador.

Obvio que yo sabía que Sakura era una paloma, pero no podía negar toda la incomodidad que sentía al ver la aproximación que el otro forzaba ante la clara falta de interés de ella.

—Gracias por la gentileza, Izuku, pero estoy esperando a alguien.

—Pero usted está aquí desde hace 25 minutos, doctora Sakura. Sea quien sea, no creo que llegue.

Busqué en la memoria los horarios de su salida, no era ni 16:20, ¿cómo podría estar tan atrasado? Sin embargo, no pude dejar de sentir una punzada de felicidad al saber que la pelirrosa me había esperado

—Yo acabo de terminar mi turno un poco antes, él no está atrasado.

Antes de rebatir algo más, me puse al lado de ella mirando con mi peor mirada, haciéndole apartar algunos pasos debidamente avergonzado.

—¿Nos vamos?— le dije a ella sin desviar los ojos del muchacho.

—Oh si. Hasta mañana, Izuku.

Él no respondió, pero permaneció con los orbes clavados en mí, con un cierto brillo que yo podría describir como miedo y sorpresa. Sólo desvíe mi atención del hombre cuando oí a Sakura llamarme.

Estaba irritado y no entendía bien el por qué. Casi ni miré a Sakura mientras la misma intentaba entablar una conversación conmigo.

Todo lo que podía pensar era quién se creía para acercarse tanto a ella. Con la mandíbula tensa y la mano en puño, pensaba en las formas de alejarlo de ella de una vez por todas.

—¿Algún problema, Sasuke?— ella indagó y sin contener mis palabras pregunté.

—¿Por qué ya no usas el sufijo?

Sorpresa, abrió la boca algunas veces sin saber con certeza qué decir. Esperé pacientemente por su respuesta, mi ira se fue disipando como si sus ojos verdes esmeralda tuvieran un calmante inmediato sobre mí.

—Lo siento, y yo no sabía si podía seguir llamándote así, es que ya hace tanto tiempo ...

Entendía su vergüenza, odiaba cuando me llamaban así, pero no ella. Sakura siempre tuvo ese poder sobre mí, lo que muchas veces me asustaba y me hacía querer alejarla cada vez más, pues no podía ni quería imaginar que había otro camino para mí sino el de la venganza.

—No me molesta si me llamas así— murmuré sintiendo mi cara arder por la confesión.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa diferente, tan hermosa que yo guardaría para siempre en mi mente. Sin que yo lo esperara, ella entrelazó su brazo con el mío y así caminamos hasta mi distrito.

[•••]

Fue así por toda la semana. La acompañaba hasta el hospital y la buscaba todos los días. El toque de nuestros brazos se convirtió en un ritual, hasta que un día permití que nuestros dedos se entrelazarán por breves segundos, deseando que nada separara su mano de la mía. Pero no tuve tanta suerte, ya que Ino apareció y alejó a Sakura de mí afirmando que era por una causa urgente en el hospital.

En algunos días de la semana, Sakura vino en mi casa y pasamos un buen rato juntos entre la disposición de la casa y del jardín. Me sentía bien en tenerla tan cerca, oyendo su voz mientras me contaba sus sueños y anhelos. Absorbía toda la información que ella me contaba con animación y me permitía sonreír de vez en cuando con la constatación de que podría oírla hasta el final de mis días.

En la última noche, antes de dejarla en su casa después de nuestra tarde juntos, dejé a mis instintos hablar más alto y le besé la frente como un gesto cariñoso de despedida.

A pesar de desear ardientemente el besar sus labios rosados, la idea de ser atrapado en el acto por sus padres no me era agradable, entonces opté por dejar que ese momento íntimo se quedara para cuando estuviéramos completamente a solas.

Vi a Naruto sólo dos veces en aquella semana, cuando regresaba del hospital después de dejar a Sakura en su lugar de trabajo. Él estaba verdaderamente estudiando mucho para sustituir a Kakashi y por eso casi no nos hablamos. Me sorprendió mucho su dedicación, recordando el hecho de que era uno de los peores de nuestra clase. Pero él estaba luchando por su sueño, después de todo, todo lo que él siempre quiso era convertirse en Hokage y yo sabía que él daría todo de sí para llegar allí.

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero yo estaba orgulloso de él.

[•••]

Algunos días se pasaron hasta que Sakura me informó que Tsunade estaba preparando todo para el día de mi cirugía y la inseguridad se apoderó de mí. Yo sabía que no sería nada demasiado serio, pero aún así me sentía asustado por el tiempo que quedaría inactivo de mis actividades.

Sin embargo, confieso que el hecho de que Sakura se ofrezca para tratar mis heridas y ayudarme a readaptame con mi nuevo miembro me ha confortado bastante.

Fui hasta el hospital en el día marcado y mi compañera de equipo ya me aguardaba con una mirada claramente ansiosa.

—Está todo listo para el procedimiento. ¿Como te sientes?— me preguntó temerosa.

¿Cómo me sentía en cuanto a eso? En realidad, yo no estaba seguro en cuanto al procedimiento. Yo había perdido el brazo hace tanto tiempo, ya estaba completamente adaptado a su ausencia. Perdí a mi miembro en mi última lucha contra Naruto en el Valle del Fin, y me atrevo a decir que me siento orgulloso de quien me he vuelto desde entonces.

La venganza ya no era algo que vivía dentro de mí, y ahora sólo sentía una necesidad de protección. Mis objetivos eran proteger a los que amo y la villa en la que nací, la villa por la que mi hermano sacrificó tanto para salvar.

La ausencia de mi brazo significaba mi cambio, mi crecimiento y madurez. Pero los grandes y ansiosos ojos verdes de Sakura me hacían repensar en cuanto merecía un hombre entero que la abrazara, que la tocara con ambas manos, un hombre completo.

Sí, Sakura merecía que yo fuera el mejor. Lo mejor por ella.

—Estoy listo— sólo dije, convencido de que mi decisión era la correcta.

La misma asintió con una sonrisa ancha, calentando mi corazón y dándome la certeza de que haría todo para mantenerla así. Feliz.

Nos adentramos a un consultorio totalmente blanco, donde Tsunade nos aguardaba, lista para iniciar la implementación del brazo artificial. Nos saludamos sólo con leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Em ... necesito que ..— Sakura raspó su garganta.— Quítate tu ca-camiseta, Sasuke-kun.

Hice lo que la misma me pidió sin mucha prisa, apenas aprovechando de su timidez en cuanto al hecho de pedir que me retira mi ropa. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada trémula me divirtieron un poco y comencé a pensar lo hermosa que se veía apenada.

Puse la prenda encima de una silla al lado de la camilla y luego me acosté según Tsunade ordenó.

—Te daré anestesia local, pues necesitamos que te mantengas despierto durante la cirugía. Si sientes cualquier dolor o molestia, avísanos inmediatamente— ordenó y yo asentí con un ligero gesto.

Desvíe mi mirada hacia Sakura, quién se colocaba sus guantes y máscara blanca cubriendo su rostro. Sus ojos se colocaron sobre los míos por un segundo y sentía mi corazón detenerse de golpe. Sus orbes verdes mostraban determinación, conocimiento, una ferocidad que jamás había visto.

Luego pensé que ésta era Sakura. La Iryō-Sennin, pupila de Tsunade Senju, quien se encontraba a mi lado. Su dedicación y amor a la carrera médica era palpable y por primera vez en mucho tiempo bajé mi guardia por completo y dejé que sus delicadas manos cuidarán verdaderamente de mí.

Las horas se pasaron rápido y cuando vi, ya estaba sentado en la camilla mientras Sakura tocaba mi prótesis probando sus movimientos. Tsunade se había retirado para buscar algo, y ni siquiera me importó su salida. Todo lo que deseaba era quedarme a solas con Sakura y mi nuevo brazo, que ahora se encontraba entero. La sensación era extraña, pero familiar.

—Parece estar bien. ¿Puedes moverla?— preguntó.

Inmediatamente mi cerebro envío una cantidad mínima de chakra en la región, hasta sentir como si estuviera reabriendo mis músculos nuevamente. Me sentía ansioso por el recuerdo de tener ambos brazos y de repente me pasó por la mente todo lo que podría volver a hacer sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sentí los dedos moverse y luego vi una vez más esa enorme sonrisa en la cara de Sakura. Con un poco más de esfuerzo logré levantar el brazo por completo, hasta tocarle la mejilla, dejándola petrificada y sorprendida por el gesto.

Sus labios se abrieron mínimamente y los míos se formaron en una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba su piel suave. Era bueno sentirla en mis dedos, por más que no fueran originalmente míos, ahora me pertenecían.

La sensibilidad era mucho mayor, el toque parecía extremadamente intensificado, como si pudiera sentir cada poro de su cara. Apoyé la mano abierta en el lateral de su rostro y me gustó cuando la misma se encajó mejor en mi mano, posando la suya por encima y ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa encantadora.

—Parece que está bien con la prótesis, por lo que veo— la voz de Tsunade surgió detrás de mí, con un tono seco que no me agradó.

—Shi-shishou— Sakura tartamudeó dando un paso atrás mientras sus mejillas se ponían aún más rojas.

—Hum— murmuré volviendo a mover mi brazo en movimientos aleatorios, no satisfecho con su alejamiento.

—¿Sientes algo extraño?— la rubia me preguntó mientras se adentraba aún más en la sala.

—Sólo un poco de hormigueo.

—Claro, eso es normal. En dos o tres días se debe pasar, pero si continúas sintiendolo, quiero que nos avises inmediatamente.

Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté, cogiendo mi camiseta que se encontraban a un lado y me la coloque con facilidad. Una facilidad que desde hace tiempo no tenía y que no podía negar.

Sakura me entregó una hoja que contenía todos los medicamentos e instrucciones sobre qué hacer o evitar para una buena recuperación. Lo más importante era que mi cuerpo se acostumbrase a la prótesis de la mejor manera, para que no la rechazará como un miembro intruso.

—Haremos fisioterapia todos los días en las próximas dos semanas para cerciorarnos de que el miembro está en total funcionamiento y armonía con tú cuerpo— explico Sakura, ya con su voz y pose profesional de antes.

Asentí y dejé que la misma me informara los días y horarios en que yo debería encontrarla en el hospital para los ejercicios.

No pude negar que la idea de verla todos los días me agradaba bastante y regresé a casa ansiando al día siguiente y todos los demás, donde al menos una hora, la tendría completamente para mí.

[•••]

Así como pidió mi compañera de equipo, pasé el resto del día en reposo, aunque me sentía extremadamente dispuesto a hacer cualquier otra cosa, todo era mejor que quedarse acostado por incontables horas.

Pero, llegada la noche, me encontraba en un estado profundo de aburrimiento y nerviosismo por la posición en la que me hallaba hace un tiempo, afectando mi propia salud mental.

Mi brazo seguía dormido, pero sólo eso. No sentía ningún dolor, tal vez sólo una gran fatiga, pero nada que me impidiera salir un poco y respirar el aire puro.

Comencé mi caminata tranquilamente hasta que una voz que conocía a la perfección detuvo mi andar

—¿Estás seguro de que deberías estar en pie, Sasuke?— dijo la voz tranquila que llamó mi atención.

—Kakashi— saludé mientras seguía moviéndome.

—Siempre eres muy ansioso e inquieto, hum?! Sakura ya debería imaginar que no podrías quedarte el resto del día en la cama— dijo con un tono risueño.

—Ella no necesita saber, ¿no es así?— Le dije, casi como una orden para que mi antiguo maestro no contara aquel pequeño secreto.

Kakashi sólo dio una pequeña risa nasal y me guío a una pequeña cafetería.

—¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?— exclamé, insatisfecho por la sorpresa.

Pero el hombre de cabellos blancos no dijo nada, apenas apuntó con la barbilla a las dos personas que andaban despreocupadas en la misma dirección en que nos encontrábamos anteriormente.

Hola por fin logro actualizar !!!

Perdón por la demora, pero me toma mucho tiempo editar y escribir, quiero que lo que leen sea bueno de verdad.

Espero les haya gustado esta parte.

Sé que esto tal vez nunca paso, pero recuerden que muchas cosas nunca fueron aclaradas por Kishimoto-sensei, además más adelante esta parte tendrá un significado mayor en la historia

Bueno, hasta la próxima


	6. Capitulo 5

Sakura, acompañada de Ino, sonreía de una forma gentil, verdadera, y deseé saber cuál sería el motivo que le había dejado con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro esbelto. Me percaté que en sus manos estaba sosteniendo un envoltorio delicado y mi curiosidad fue agrietada para saber lo que sería. Pero fui despertado con el timbre de voz detrás de mí.

—Puedes darme las gracias después.— Kakashi se encogió de hombros, aprovechando el lugar oscuro para leer su habitual Icha-Icha.

Sólo me burlo, tanto por su frase de ego inflado como por el libro que el mismo leía y releía hasta hoy.

—¿Alguna novedad?— pregunté después de un suspiro.— Sobre el hombre interesado en el Clan Ōtsutsuki— expliqué al ver la mirada confusa y la ceja arqueada del Hokage en mi dirección.

—Todavía no— respondió serio, cerrando su libro.— El Tsuchikage aparentemente no tuvo ninguna nueva información. Creo que es mejor enviar uno de nuestros equipos para investigar más de cerca.

—Hum— murmuré, concordando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Pero conversaremos sobre esto otro día, en un lugar y hora más apropiado.— Tomó su libro y lo abrió de nuevo.— Hasta luego, Sasuke— se despidió desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Volví a observar la calle sólo para asegurarme de que Sakura ya no estaba cerca, sabiendo que la misma no le gustaría ni un poco saber sobre mi huida de sus órdenes. Al ver que el camino estaba libre, volví a caminar hacia el Distrito Uchiha.

Ya me sentía menos aburrido y finalmente podía dormir y esperar al día siguiente. Caminé a pasos lentos, sin prisa, permitiendo sentir la brisa tocar mi rostro de forma sencilla y confortable. Cerré los ojos rápidamente apenas para apreciar el aire puro con un olor floral que yo inhalaba de forma regular.

De repente, ya cerca de mi casa, percibí que el olor embriagador no era sólo de las flores que se balanceaban con el viento, sino de alguien. Alguien que conocía muy bien.

—¿Qué dije sobre reposar el resto del día?— Sakura me miraba con una mirada de reprensión, con una mano apoyada en la cadera y la otra sosteniendo el envoltorio misterioso.

—Hum.— hice un leve movimiento de hombros, sin tener una ninguna buena excusa para dar.

Sakura suspiró profundamente y aguardó que me acercara, aún con su cara en una careta rabiosa.

Abrió la puerta y esperé que la misma entrar. Encendí las luces y luego puso lo que parecía ser un bentón sobre la mesa de comedor. Dezembró con maestría el paño azul con pequeños remolinos amarillos y me miró.

—He traído la cena— habló como si fuera obvio.— Después de todo, no deberías salir de la cama y pensé que pudieras tener hambre.

La media sonrisa que surgió en mis labios no fue premeditada. Sólo estaba genuinamente satisfecho con el hecho de que Sakura se preocupara tanto por mí y mi bienestar, preparando incluso algo para que yo comiera y se disponía a venir por sí misma a entregarlo.

Me situé en un lugar en la mesa, frente a donde Sakura se sentaba al mismo tiempo. Destruí los haishi y me dispuse a comer en silencio, sólo aprovechando aquella comida que Sakura había preparado especialmente para mí. Y, de repente, me sentía el hombre más importante y feliz del mundo.

—¿Porque saliste?— preguntó bajito, evitando mirarme a los ojos.

—No aguantaba más quedarme aquí— respondí sincero, viéndola hacer círculos con su dedo en la mesa de madera.

—Si te sentías solo ... podrías haberme llamado ... yo ... podría hacerte compañía— respondió asustada.

—Eso ya no importa— dije y vi que la pelirrosa se contrajo con mis palabras, que probablemente sonaron de forma ruda sin que fuera mi intención. Me aclaré la garganta y traté de arreglar la situación.— Te encuentras aquí ahora y la comida está muy bien. Gracias.

Sus orbes verdes me miraron con una enorme sorpresa y luego vergüenza. Su sonrisa tímida se hizo presente y me perdí encantado con aquella mujer increíble delante de mí. Sus ojos llenos de luz me hipnotizaban, sus labios finos me atraían de una forma inexplicable y cada parte de su piel expuesta me invitaba para tocarla.

—¿Esta todo bien? Te ves medio ... extraño— comentó con el ceño fruncido mientras me analizaba.— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿El brazo te está lastimando?

Balanceé la cabeza de forma negativa, saliendo de mis devaneos sobre lo suave que su piel debería ser por debajo de esas ropas o cuál sería el sabor de su boca contra la mía. Sakura me estaba llevando al delirio, al límite de mí mismo. Ella rodeaba mis pensamientos al punto de hacerme perder cualquier noción de tiempo y espacio.

Y eso era, definitivamente, muy peligroso.

Volví a comer hasta que el bentío estaba completamente vacío. Me levanté para lavarlo, pero Sakura se apresuró y lo sacó de mi mano.

—Es mejor que no hagas mucho esfuerzo con la prótesis todavía. ¿Podrías esperar unos días, incluso con tus actividades del día a día, hasta tu recuperación?— pidió y llevó el pequeño utensilio hasta el lavabo, lavándolo por sí mismo.

No le contesté, porque el verla tan a gusto en mi cocina despertó un deseo creciente sobre mi cuerpo, que calentaba rápidamente al observar minuciosamente sus piernas torneadas y la cadera llena.

Sentí mi boca salivar y mi lengua pasear por mis propios labios.

Di un paso en su dirección, sintiendo la enorme necesidad de tirarla de la cintura y pegar su cuerpo al mío, en un molde perfecto.

Pero antes de que mis piernas me traicionas y yo me acercara aún más, Sakura se volvió hacia atrás y me miró. Tragué seco, temiendo que ella pudiera leer mis pensamientos y ver cuán obsceno ellos eran en aquel segundo.

—¿Algún problema, Sasuke-kun?— preguntó acercándose, pegando su mano en mi frente y deslizándose por mi cara.— Estás pálido y sudando frío! ¿Se siente febril?

Sí, me sentía completamente febril. Mi cuerpo ardía, pero no por los motivos que ella pensaba, sino por deseo. El enorme deseo de hacerla mía, de verla en mis brazos, de entregarme en cuerpo y alma a aquella mujer que había conseguido tocarme de una forma que nadie más fuera capaz.

Me estaba volviendo loco. Sólo podía ser una cosa. Esta era la única explicación para todas aquellas sensaciones que Sakura despertó en mí sólo con su presencia.

—Yo ... ya no puedo soportar, Sakura. Simplemente no puedo— murmuré antes de enlazarla por la cintura y tirarla hacia mí.

Nuestros labios se encontraron de forma inexperta, al menos por mi parte en el inicio. Pero no tardó para que sus manos pasarán a mi nuca y se enredarán en mis cabellos, tirándolos y desordenando aún más.

El sabor de su boca era aún más delicioso que en mis mejores sueños. Los labios suaves, el toque de sus manos en mi piel, la sentía completamente entregada a mis brazos y caricias, era todo lo que yo deseaba. Su cuerpo se estremeció contra el mío, comprobando que ella también sentía todo aquello que me inundaba.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí completo.

Nos quedamos incontables minutos en esa posición, tomando todo lo que el otro tenía que ofrecer. Mi corazón golpeaba de forma descontrolada y por nuestra cercanía, podía sentir fácilmente que él suyo también había perdido el ritmo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Yo la apretaba contra mí, sólo para asegurarse de que no era ninguna broma de mal gusto de mi mente. Sólo deseaba estar seguro de que ella estaba allí, pegada a mí, siendo mía y sólo mía.

Su cuerpo derritiendose con mis besos, con mis manos que recorrían su columna y cintura, sintiendo todo el amor que ella me había declarado tantas veces y lo correspondía de la forma más verdadera que era capaz.

Nos separamos cuando el aire faltó y nuestra respiración era extremadamente necesaria para nuestra supervivencia. Ambos, con las respiraciones oscuras y nuestro cuerpos pegadas, compartiendo una mirada intensa y cómplice.

—Yo tengo que irme. Ya es un poco tarde y mis padres me están esperando— ella susurró y me besó de nuevo. Esta vez, sólo un sello de labios sutil y sin prisa.

—Yo te llevo— anuncié viendo su rostro tomar una coloración rojiza y sus orbes verdes se abruman en sorpresa en mi dirección.

—De ninguna manera— ella dijo seria y con el ceño fruncido, mostrándose rabiosa y dejándola aún más atractiva ante mis ojos, pero luego suspiró profundamente sonriendo claramente de nervioso.— Tu necesitas reposar, quedarte en la cama. No hay que preocuparse por mi, estaré bien, de verdad— habló demasiado rápido para que yo pudiera entender todas las palabras, pero su mano posada en mi pecho como una forma de detenerme era calurosa, traía una buena sensación a mi pecho.

—Tsc ... tan molesta— murmuré con una sonrisa torcida, sosteniendo la mano de ella por debajo de la mía y tirándola hacia otro pequeño beso de despedida.— Ganaste por esta vez. Ve con cuidado— susurré entre nuestros labios pegados.

—Ha-hai— respondió con una sonrisa soñadora.— Buenas noches— deseó bajito, antes de sonreír más abiertamente,para luego salir y partir.

Y en ese pequeño momento, en el mismo segundo en que vi su espalda hacia mí y el distanciamiento que crecía entre nosotros, estaba seguro de que ya no podía vivir sin una dosis diaria.

Sin una dosis de Sakura.

~~~~

Cuando entré en el hospital no me sentía molesto por estar allí, como ocurría en las antiguas veces en que necesitaba atención médica, esta vez me sentía hasta ansioso por saber que sería Sakura quien me atendería. Era una forma de verla y aunque fuera en su ambiente de trabajo nada agradable, cualquier lugar quedaría agradable para mí con su presencia a mi lado.

—Estoy aquí para ver ...— me estaba reportando a la recepcionista cuando vi la cabellera rosada surgir en mi campo de visión— Sakura.

Mi voz no era más que un susurro arrastrado, pero sé que ella me oyó cuando sonrió feliz al acercarse.

—Sasuke-kun!— saludó alegre— Puntual como siempre. Vamos, ya preparé nuestra sala— ella gesticuló el camino con las manos y yo simplemente seguía su orden, ignorando completamente la recepcionista.

No era como si me sintiera obligado a comparecerla, por el contrario, yo tenía ganas de seguirla y encontrarla en los más diversos lugares y por eso la caminata hacia esa habitación era cómoda, aunque yo observara la peculiar distancia que Sakura colocaba entre nosotros.

Cuando fijé mi mirada en ella, percibí que no estaba tan hablante como de costumbre y que evitaba mirar directamente a mis ojos. Pensé en preguntarle cuál era el problema, pero ella ya abría la puerta de la sala indicando que debíamos entrar. Ella fue primero y me dio espacio para hacer lo mismo.

Pasé a un lado de ella, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos rozar ligeramente en la entrada y fije mi mirada en el iris esmeraldinas. Sakura no desvió su atención de mí, pero tampoco se acercó como yo deseaba que lo hiciera y fue entonces que percibí que no era necesario esperar por ella, yo también debería tomar mis propias actitudes para dejar claro mi deseo por Sakura, exactamente como me hizo en la cocina de mi casa al robar un beso suyo. Para ser sincero, ya estaba cansado de dejar que las cosas sucedieran. Después de tanto tiempo, tenía demasiada prisa para tenerla.

—Sasuke-kun?— llamó asustada, como si se diera cuenta de que mis pensamientos estaban dispersos. Sakura siempre logró leerme como nadie, después de todo.

Dislumbre su cara, viendo la sangre caliente concentrarse en sus mejillas pálidas y sonreí internamente apreciando su imagen coloreada. Estigué mi brazo derecho y cerré la puerta, aún con mis ojos centrados en ella, viendo su respiración volverse más pesada y su boca entreabrirse levemente. Aquella era una visión que seguramente movía todo de mi, sentía como si nada más importara más allá de ella, sabía que el mundo podría explotar y mi única preocupación sería su seguridad, porque Sakura despertaba los sentimientos más oscuros y egoístas en mí. Obscuros porque siempre estuvieron allí, pero fueron escondidos por mi yo de años atrás, y egoístas porque yo la deseaba avidamente y la quería sólo para mí. La certeza de eso era tan clara como sus ojos verdes vivos.

Me incliné sobre ella, viéndola morder el labio inferior de su boca y acercarse también. Arrastré mi nariz por su mejilla en una caricia delicada y después uní nuestros labios, tan ansiosos por el contacto. A diferencia del beso en la cocina, ese fue tranquilo y cariñoso desde el principio, después de todo, estábamos solos y yo no tenía prisa en cerrar nuestro contacto.

Sakura pasó los brazos por mis hombros mientras yo acariciaba su cintura y la tiraba más para mí, uniendo nuestros cuerpos. Deslice mi mano por su espalda, queriendo tocar todo su ser, pero temiendo sobrepasar algún límite que desconocía. Sin embargo me sorprendió cuando fuera la propia Sakura quien intensificó el beso, sentí sus dedos entrelazarse con mi pelo desordenado mientras ella mordía mi labio inferior lentamente, gruñí al sentir su boca dejar la mía y pasar a mordisquear mi mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello.

No imaginaba que ella haría aquello y en ningún momento quería que ella parara, en vez de eso, quería mucho más. El propio adormecimiento en mi pelvis era un recordatorio del deseo que sentía por la mujer frente a mí. Tampoco Sakura en nada facilitaba la situación, pues ella continuaba explorando mi cuello y yo sólo apretaba su cintura como forma de demostrar que apreciaba su actitud audaz.

En cierto momento, ella chupó un punto específico que hizo que mi cuerpo temblará y mis órganos se estremecieran. Me alejé de ella rápidamente, mirándola confusa y sorprendida por la reacción recién descubierta de mi cuerpo.

—N-no te g-gusto lo que h-hice?— ella tartamudeo.

Fruncí el ceño por cuán absurda era aquella pregunta. El volumen en mi pantalón decía exactamente lo contrario, pero obviamente no le respondería de esa forma. Yo balanceé la cabeza en negativo al mismo tiempo que volvía a acercarme al cuerpo femenino y sentía que los labios de la boca se repartía en una sonrisa torcida.

—Me gustó demasiado— la tiré por la cintura y retomando nuestro beso.

Esta vez seria yo quién tomara la iniciativa. Yo quería que ella sintiera el efecto que me causaba, por eso la apretaba de los brazos y cintura, pero aquello tampoco era suficiente, entonces descendí mis manos hacia sus muslos y la impulsé hacia arriba, ganando un suspiro sorprendido de ella, pero antes de que dijese cualquier cosa ya la besaba de nuevo y la llevaba a la camilla del consultorio.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Hola , por fin aparezco después de eternidades. Lo siento!!

Espero les guste esté capítulo


	7. Capitulo 6

La dejé ahí sentada, mis manos continuaron acariciándola, masajeando todas las partes por donde pasaban y ganando sus suspiros como aprobación. El beso seguía ardiendo y cada vez más sentía un calor que se apoderaba de mí.

—¡AH POR KAMI!

Sakura se separó rápidamente de mí tan pronto como oyó el grito escandaloso de su amiga rubia. Cerré los ojos, irritado con la interrupción de la misma, pero guardé cualquier insulto para mí, ya que Sakura no imaginaba la voluntad que tenía de expulsar a su amiga del hospital en este momento.

Colocarla en un Genjustu hasta que termináramos también me parecía una idea atractiva.

—¡Frente de marquesina!— Ino continuaba gritando, parecía a punto de estallar de entusiasmo por la escena presenciada, una obvia falta de sentido común.

—I-Ino ...— Sakura se movió y saltó de la camilla, acercándose a su amiga con una expresión aterrorizada —Por favor, no le hables a nadie sobre eso ... Tsunade-shishou ...

—¡Oh!— sus ojos azules brillaron —Por supuesto que no voy a decirle, pero tú me vas a contar todo su encuentro salvaje— ella bajó el tono, pero yo todavía podía oír los absurdos comentarios que salían de aquella boca.

Moví los ojos impaciente y aclaré mi garganta para que ella saliera luego de la sala. No me gustaba saber que tenía a alguien tan fácilmente invadiendo nuestra intimidad, pero sabía que su amistad no era algo con lo que pudiera entrometerme.

—Uh, ¿hay alguien queriendo privacidad, verdad?— ella dijo repleta de sarcasmo y la fulmine con la mirada —Bueno, ya me voy Sasuke-kun, pronto podrás volverte a besuquear con la Frentona.

—¡Ino!— Sakura intervino, completamente avergonzada.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso he dicho alguna mentira?— Mi mirada y la de Sakura le decían muchos insultos como respuesta —Bueno, vine a entregar esta caja para ti como Shizune me lo pidió— ella continuó, entregando tal objeto a su amiga —Pero por supuesto que sus ejercicios serán otros.

—¡Fuera! ¡Sal de aquí, Puerca!— Sakura la expulsó de la sala, cerrando la puerta en su cara y girando el seguro a continuación.

Ella respiró profundamente y me miró con las mejillas sonrojadas, tan o más teñidas que yo. Moví los ojos por la sala y observé que era un consultorio diferente, ya que contenía algunos aparatos para distintos usos en lugar de una silla y una mesa para el médico.

—Esa es una de las salas específicas para fisioterapia— ella se acercó a mí y me explicó sutilmente el porqué de los aparatos —Ahm, vamos a empezar.

Asentí y luego me instruyó para que me sentará en la camilla y estirará mi brazo, a partir de eso Sakura enumeró una serie de actividades que yo debía realizar, rehacer varias veces esos movimientos mecánicos observados por ella. En algunos, usábamos pequeños utensilios como una bola de plástico que debería apretar.

—¿Estás viendo? Cuando aprietas las bolitas tus articulaciones se mueven- ella explicaba, enfocada en el movimiento de mi mano izquierda.

Yo presté atención a cada palabra que decía, porque quería absorber todo lo que la envolvía. Sakura era tan preciosa para mí que sólo quería saber más y más sobre ella, sobre sus gustos, manías y conocimientos.

Durante mi reflexión ella paró de explicar las funciones de las sesiones fisioterápicas y me miró curiosa.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué me estás mirando?

Yo sonríe de lado y respondí con sinceridad

—¿Por qué no te miraría? Ya pasé mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿no crees?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y su boca se abrió formando un perfecto "Oh". En aquel momento ella todavía sostenía mi mano, solté la pequeña bola de modo que está cayera al suelo y entrelazé nuestros dedos.

No era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero mis actitudes dejaban claras mis opiniones y deseos, por lo que me incliné hacia adelante y nuevamente la besé. No con el mismo anhelo de antes, pero aún tan pasional, lo suficiente como la considerarla mía.

La semana siguió así. Yo iba hasta el hospital todos los días para realizar las sesiones de fisioterapia y también para robar algunos - varios - besos furtivos a Sakura. Pero en un día inusual, oí, sin querer, detrás de la puerta su conversación con Ino.

—Tienes que contarme todo sobre la primera cita! ¿Dónde fue Frentona? ¿Qué dijo él? No me escondas nada— la voz de la rubia era extremadamente animada y curiosa, dándome un poco de dolor de cabeza.

—Ah ... en realidad, no hubo cita alguna.

La voz de Sakura me despertó los sentidos. Ella no parecía triste, pero algo en su tono me hizo prestar más atención en el desarrollo de esa conversación.

—¿Cómo así? ¿no hubo cita?

—Las cosas sólo ... sucedieron— Pude imaginarla perfectamente de espaldas, con una pequeña sonrisa boba pintada sus labios rosados. —Pero no me importa cómo llegamos hasta aquí, ¿sabes? Sólo estoy feliz, mi sueño finalmente se realizó.

Sentí mis labios formar una pequeña sonrisa al oírla decir aquello y algo en mi pecho se calentó por un minuto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, yo también estaba feliz. Y eso era todo gracias a ella.

—Ya, todo bien, sé que estás subiendo por las paredes de felicidad y todo lo demás. Después de todo, te estás enroscando por ahí con Sasuke-kun.

—¡Ino!— Sakura exclamó, pero sabía perfectamente que su cara se había calentado con el comentario innecesario de su amiga.

—Pero Frentona, a mi no me vas a dejar mentir, pero ¿no te gustaría una cita completa? ¿De aquellas con todo lo que se tiene derecho? Una cena, caminar de la mano, un beso frente a la puerta de la casa.— la voz melodiosa de la rubia me dejó levemente mareado, pero el nudo en mi estómago también era por la ansiedad de la respuesta de Sakura.

Nunca había pensado en ese punto, si eso era algo que le haría falta o que la dejaría contenta. No soy un hombre romántico, ese nunca fue mi manera de actuar. Pero tal vez la Yamanaka tuviera razón en algo, Sakura realmente merecía tener todo lo que su corazón deseara.

—Ah, Sasuke jamás me llamaría para algo así.— Su risa alertó mis sentidos. —No es su estilo, sino ...— ella aclaró su garganta y sentía que mi audición se enfocaba sólo en el sonido de su voz. —Creo que me gustaría todo eso. Cielos ¿A qué chica no le gustaría?

Y entonces estaba decidido: ella tendría una cita ideal. Nosotros tendríamos una cita.

Miré hacia el lado contrario y percibí el acercamiento de Shizune, así que decidí golpear la puerta avisando de mi llegada. Por supuesto que me hubiera gustado oír un poco más, tal vez ellas hicieran nuevos comentarios que me ayudaran a programar la noche perfecta, pero al parecer tendría que pensar en los detalles por sí solo.

La figura de Yamanaka entonces surgió, mirándome de los pies a la cabeza. Al ver que no dejaría ninguna brecha para alguna insinuación sobre mí y Sakura, sólo pidió permiso con una sonrisita burlona estampada en su cara, mientras yo apenas fingía no verla como un intento de ignorar su presencia.

—¿Listo para la sesión de hoy, Sasuke-kun? ¿Como te sientes?— Sakura me preguntó gentil y cerré la puerta de la habitación, enlazando su cintura y dándole un beso largo.

—Mejor ahora— respondí sincero, sintiendo sus manos enredarse en mis cabellos y regalandome un bella sonrisa.

Después de la sesión de fisioterapia, caminé por las calles de Konoha evaluando los pequeños restaurantes por los que pasaba, intentando imaginarme a Sakura y a mi degustando una comida en un lugar tan público como aquellos. La sensación me era extraña, no me gustaba mucho la idea de exhibición y mucho menos de las miradas curiosas que tendríamos que encarar, pero yo estaba firme en mi propósito y abriría mi incomodidad por ella. Al menos por una noche, eso no sería tan malo.

Pasé por el Ichiraku ramén y la concidere como una opción, pero algo en mi cabeza hablo diciendo que no era el lugar ideal, que Sakura merecía más, mucho más. De cierta manera, merecía el mundo, sólo que no sabía cómo dárselo. Me percaté que ya había pasado por el área comercial de la villa y seguía sin ninguna elección y fue cuando volví para dar la vuelta y rehacer todo el camino para confirmar que no había dejado ningún lugar sin analizar, hasta que una mano rabiosa me apretó el hombro, haciéndome girar de frente para sí.

—¡Teme, eres un maldito!

—¿Ahora qué quieres, Naruto?— moví los ojos sin paciencia para lidiar con mi amigo en aquel momento. Yo tenía cosas más importantes qué resolver.

—¿Cómo que estás saliendo con Sakura-chan y no me contaste? ¡Tuve que descubrirlo por Hinata!— exclamó verdaderamente herido —Me parece que yo era tu mejor amigo, un hermano— me hizo un poco de gracia el drama exacerbado del rubio.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Dobe. No es de la incumbencia de nadie— vi a Naruto fruncir el ceño.

—Si tú la llegarás a lastimar, sabe que te mato, ¿esta claro?

—Como si tu consiguiera tal hazaña.— Le sonríe provocativo y luego el rubio soltó en risa.

—No cambias nunca, eres un prepotente— habló y yo moví los hombros, dejando una pequeña sonrisa escapar también— Pero me alegra que finalmente se hayan acercado, sé que Sakura-chan ha esperado por eso durante mucho tiempo. Ella siempre te amó, siempre quiso estar a tu lado, hizo de todo para probar su valor. Ella es realmente una persona increíble, ¿no es verdad?

Todo su discurso y la pregunta final hizo que mi estómago se apretará. Sí, Sakura era increíble y sí, ella me esperó por todos estos años, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin reclamar siquiera una sola vez por todo lo que le hice pasar. Y con aquel pensamiento en mi cabeza, yo sólo tenía más certeza de que ella merecía todo lo que yo pudiera ofrecer, un hombre entero y una cita digna de ella.

—Naruto.— Aclaré la garganta sintiéndola arder un poco. —¿Sabes dónde puede ser un buen lugar para una cita?

El rubio me ofreció una de esas sonrisas abiertas y luego un movimiento de cejas provocativo que me dejó levemente confundido.

—Sasuke Uchiha me está pidiendo consejos amorosos, ¿eh?

—Olvídalo— Me gire para irme, pero el rubio se mantuvo caminando a mi lado.

—No te avergüence, Teme, todos nosotros ya pasamos por eso. —Se rió, rascándose la nuca un poco sin forma. —Tengo el lugar perfecto para llevar a Sakura-chan.

—Hum.

—En el litoral.— Él sacudió la cabeza de forma pensativa. —Durante una misión, Hinata y yo nos hospedamos allí por una noche. Tiene una pequeña posada frente a la playa. Es pequeño, pero acogedor, seguro que es un lugar romántico y reservado.

La idea de ser un lugar discreto y alejado me pareció atractiva. Podría ofrecer a Sakura una cita que nunca olvidaría, sin que nadie nos mirara a cada paso. Parecía realmente ideal, sobre todo por los planes que tenía para aquella noche. Sería la noche en que yo le pediría que fuera mía, para siempre. La noche en que, si ella me aceptaba, comenzaríamos a construir nuestra propia familia, seríamos sólo uno. Ya era hora de pensar en el futuro, en el futuro al lado de ella. Ya habíamos esperado demasiado tiempo, y yo no deseaba esperar ni un minuto más.

—Me parece bien.— Me oyó hablar y entonces, el lugar ya estaba decidido.

Al día siguiente llegué a mi sesión de fisioterapia a la misma hora de siempre, pero esta vez con una ansiedad un poco mayor en la boca del estómago.

—Buenos días— Sakura deseó con una sonrisa gentil, acercándose lentamente.

—Hola— susurré sellando nuestros labios.

—¿Cómo está tú brazo? ¿Todavía sientes ese hormigueo?

Me senté en la camilla en medio de la sala, moví un poco los hombros, sacando mi camiseta para que ella viera mejor el lugar donde la prótesis se ligaba a mi piel. Incluso después de algunos días, todavía sentía la molestia del miembro que no me pertenecía. Sakura había dicho que la recuperación de Naruto había sido más rápida, pero no me importó.

Cuando sus dedos tocaban la línea delgada que me conectaba con el brazo, sentí un dolor agudo en el lugar, levantando los hombros en reacción conforme su presión aumentaba.

—¿Te duele?

Ella me preguntó y asentí de leve.

—Eso no debería estar sucediendo— ella murmuró pensativa y yo dirigí la mirada con curiosidad. —Tal vez tu cuerpo no se esté adaptando a la prótesis. ¿Haz hecho algún esfuerzo o cargado algún tipo de peso que pueda haber forzado el tendón?

—No— respondí sincero.

La verdad es que ni yo mismo no me sentía cómodo con aquel brazo que no me pertenecía. Después de los años de redención me acostumbré perfectamente a vivir sólo con un brazo y aquello era un recordatorio de los pecados que cometí, así como de la forma en que me reivindique con el mundo.

Aquel brazo de allí no me parecía correcto, pero la idea de no ser un hombre completo para Sakura me era aún más incómodo.

—El área se está poniendo áspera. Si continúa así, necesitaremos quitarlo. Pero puedo conversar con Tsunade para intentar descubrir la causa y hacer un nuevo prototipo, que se ajuste mejor a tu cuerpo.

—¿Te molesta?— me oyó preguntar.

—¿Que cosa, Sasuke-kun?— Sus ojos esmeraldinos me miraban con una ceja arqueada.

—No ser un hombre completo, el que falte una parte de mí.

Y entonces ella se rió, una risa abierta y melodiosa que invadió todos mis sentidos.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta. Yo te amo con o sin brazo, con o sin ningún otro miembro, Sasuke-kun— dijo, pero sólo después de finalizar la frase percibió lo que realmente había dicho.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de inmediato y su aspecto sin gracia me resultó muy atractivo. Su frase podría ser interpretada de otro modo –un tanto más perverso– pero yo sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones al decirme eso. Ella había dicho que me amaba, de todas las maneras. Y me gustó enormemente de escuchar eso.

—¿Cualquier otro miembro?— pregunté provocativo sin conseguir esconder la sonrisa torcida que surgía en mis labios, saltando de la camilla donde estaba sentado mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo pequeño.

Sabía que no debía provocarla de esa manera, pero verla desviar la mirada de forma embarazosa por sus propias palabras era realmente divertido.

—Y-yo ... - ella tartamudeó antes que yo abrazará su cintura y uniera nuestras bocas.

La sorpresa fue presente en ella, pero no por eso dejó de corresponder al beso. Sakura me besaba con tanto ahínco que en las otras veces y yo ya podía considerarla mi único y eterno vicio. Nos separamos sólo cuando el aire faltó en nuestros pulmones y abrí los ojos viéndola todavía con sus hermosos ojos cerrados y el rostro rojizo. Era una visión magnífica, no lo podía negar.

—Pide un descanso en el hospital para este fin de semana— mencioné y la misma abrió sus párpados para encararme con curiosidad. —Tengo un lugar al que te quiero llevar.

—¿Un lugar? ¿Dónde, Sasuke-kun?

—Lo vas a descubrir mañana.

Shizune golpeó la puerta y me alejé de Sakura para volver a colocarme mi camisa. Me despidé de ella con un gesto de cabeza dejando a la otra médica entrar, porque todavía quería aprovechar el día para continuar planeando cierta propuesta que tenía en mente.

)•(•)•(•)•(•)•(

Han pasado 74 años desde que actualicé este fic, y ahora, me presento ante ustedes con la intención de que me acepten de nuevo y como compensación público 2 capítulos seguidos

Trataré de publicar no muy seguido pero que sea frecuente

Si hay errores... ¡Díganme!

L@s amo bye


End file.
